The New Hero Percy Jackson Take Off
by Natissa123
Summary: A little something for all the Percy jackson fans. Hope you guys really enjoy the new character I made and her journey through Percy's world! :D Enjoy!  A spin on Percy Jackson's world with a little more mythology involved!
1. Chapter 1

****Just a little something I came up with on the spot! If you want more let me know! This is only just a rough not really edited or looked at by anyone else but i'm hoping to re-post a newer version of this plus continuing on the story!SO sorry for all the errors and just bad writting xD! Who is the new mysterious hero as the main character? Will she be a good or bad guy?*****

I started running towards the forest hoping I would be safe there from the horrible creatures with wings and claws. All I had on me was the necklace my father gave me at birth, a small gun with probably only a few shots left and small sword the size of my forearm. No matter how many times I shot at the creature with the gun it wouldn't die or take the bullet for that matter. One of the creatures flew up right towards me and tried to pick me up by the arm with her ugly claw but I cut her talons off before she could take off again. I started bleeding where she tried to grab on to.

I had so many marks from previous fights with all kinds of monsters no one else could see around me. Sure I had been away from civilization for a few years but it felt like I had stepped into an unknown country! So After taking 2 busses and a taxi I thought I had lost the creatures. But instead im in the middle of no where with a strawberry field and a dark creepy forest on both sides of me and 3 ugly creatures in front of me. I stuck the gun in my belt seeing as though it was completely useless in this fight, and I stuck the sword in my boot and ran towards the dark creepy forest. you could say my sense of fashion wasn't the best because all I wore was a black t-shirt that was by now completely torn to shreds, skinny jeans and tall leather boots. My dirty blonde hair was a complete mess, it was in a pony tail but most of it was falling out now and had pine needles and dirt in it from my non stop fights.

I ran as fast as my legs would go with the creatures slowly following behind me. I then hid behind a tall tree and they kept flying right past me. Falling to the ground I sighed in relief that finally I could take a breather from being chased. I caught my breath and started smelling a fowl odder to the left of me. I turned my head and right next to me was a giant dog like wolf and it was breathing heavily down my neck ready to pounce on me and most likely eat me.

"oh shit!" I yelled and started running for my life once again. This thing was faster than the creatures with talons. But I kept running as fast as I could. I started seeing light through the dark trees, I couldn't be entering the end of the forest already? But sure enough I ran straight to a wide open beach. I turned before I could enter the water and the wolf dog had stopped a few feet away from me. I reached for my sword and started swinging it at the wolf. Again we stopped and he was anticipating its next move.

I only had 2 choices, 1 either get eaten by this monster because there was no way my sword could kill this thing or 2 try to swim out into the ocean and hope it doesn't follow me. The wolf growled at me, like it was waiting for me to make a move. I was so tired and weak I just wanted to collapse and give in. I was bleeding all over my body and it ached with pain.

Finally the wolf leaped at me with his fangs pointed right towards my head, I reacted and tried to duck but he grabbed me with his giant paw and pinned me down. I screamed in pain hoping maybe someone would hear me. But it was completely useless because I was alone in the middle of a forest wasteland.

Then I heard a battle cry and a boy was running right toward me and the wolf. I didn't know where he had come from but He must have been crazy because he had no weapon but a pen. The wolf just started bitting at my arms as I tried to cover my face from being eaten. I turned my head again and saw that the boy had a sword and a girl with blonde hair had joined him. They both came and started attacking the wolf. The wolf got off me and started attacking the two.

I started to hear whimpering from the wolf which meant one of them must of slayed the wolf.

"Annabeth go get a medic quick! She severely wounded!" The boy yelled

"alright! Be careful there could be more" Annabeth yelled back as she ran off.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. All I could do was shake my head no. The boy had short messy brown hair and the deepest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. "where are those medics?" He expressed his concern and looked behind his shoulder. "what's your name?" He asked I think he was trying to pass the time, or at least keep me from thinking about the pain.

"My name is … Alexandria" I said in a faint voice

"my name is Percy. Percy Jackson. Its nice to meet you Alexandria." he said I smiled at him, he seemed like such a nice kid. I heard Annabeth yelling at some people coming this way.

"Don't worry help is here!" Percy said and I started seeing black spots in my vision and started growing cold. "Alexandria…. Alexandria! Guys hurry! Alexandria!" I heard Percy yelling. My vision went dark and I went completely cold.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is chapter 2! :D How exciting, just as clarification the main character Alexandria is dreaming and watching the past happen over again (like shes watching a movie of her past) Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think! :D THANKS!****

I started smelling pine needles and moss and I knew I wasn't anywhere near where Percy had found me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt no pain from my wounds, which seemed to have disappeared? I reached over on my back and ran my fingers along my back shoulder blade. My winged tattoo was gone, so I knew this wasn't reality I was still asleep somewhere, dreaming. My tattoo wasn't like any tattoo, I had it when I was born, no one knew how or when it got there, it just kind of appeared. The tattoo was black and medium sized it was a pair of wings like no one has ever seen, decorated with swirls and designs. But with the tattoo came a secret that I would tell no one of.

I looked around the forest that someone dropped me in. the pine trees were tall and I lay in a bed of moss. I soon realized that I recognized the forest. I got up and ran north, towards the old log cabin, my old home. The sun was setting in the back and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I some how went back in time to where my life took one of the biggest turn of my life. I ran as fast as my legs could take me trying to make it to my house before the winged creatures could do any harm. But I knew in my heart that I was already to late. I came up to the little wood log cabin everything seemed peaceful enough, but something wasn't right.

A man screamed 'RUN ALEXANDRIA RUN!" I stayed behind a tree as the scene played on far enough where no one could see me. My other self ran out of the house with a winged creature right behind me, along with a man in black, my best friend at the time, Rick. He had a huge sword in his hand trying to get the creature away from me. 2 more men, Ed and Joe came out of the house with 2 other creatures following behind them. I gripped the tree trying not to interfere with the past.

My other self screamed, one of the creatures had attacked me and scratched up my face pretty bad. I could almost feel it happening again. Ed and Joe came and tried to kill the creature on top of me but only temporarily scared it away. The other two creatures followed the leader most likely to re group.

"Thanks Ed, Joe and Rick." I said to the men as they came over to me. Rick started checking my wounds on my arm and face. "I'm fine Rick, gosh, just a little scratch." I told him. He was always the more protective one. They were hired by my father to protect me from any harm and well to me, they were the only family I had left. Since my father wasn't in the picture and my mother killed herself, my father made sure I would not be alone yet protected even though he couldn't do it himself.

"Alexandria, there not gone they will come back we need a strategy. But your not safe here, you need to leave and find a safe place to hide in the city until your father can help you out." Rick said

"well I just cant leave you guys to just get killed!" I complained. They were like family to me. I watched in agony, feeling what was about to happen. In the distance you could hear the screams of the creatures approaching ready to kill.

"take this, at least you can protect yourself in case you need to. Just don't use it on mortals." Rick said as he handed me a gun. I could see my other self look astonished and my hands started shaking as I held the gun. Rick then pulled out a sword about forearm length, with a brown handle and swirl designs up and down the sword. "its celestial bronze and can only kill these kind of creatures. Don't be afraid to use it, just remember all of our training and you'll be fine." My other self dropped the sword and hugged Rick, I could almost remember the hug that we shared.

"thank you everyone for taking so good care of me." I said holding back tears, as I picked up my sword.

"ok now run into the house and stay there until the right moment and run through the back and don't look back!" Rick said "Ed, Joe we have to distract the creatures long enough for Alexandria to escape you know what to do." Ed and Joe just nodded. I was already in the house and the creatures came and started attacking the men.

"where is the half blood! WHERE IS SHE!" One of the creatures screamed. The fight continued and Ed had cut one of the creatures in half and she turned to dust. "NO! sister you Halflings shall pay for this!" She flew to the house and grab the light from the porch and dropped it on the roof setting it on fire, while I was still in.

I kept looking at the back entrance telling myself, that I needed to get out of there. Ed went to try to put the fire out but it was no use because the flame had spread and grown double its size in a few seconds.

"RUN NOW GO! While you have the chance! …Alexandria!" Rick yelled as he wrestled with one of the creatures. I finally saw myself run out the back door. I sighed in relief but was still worried about the men. Joe slayed his creature and tried to help Ed save the house but it was to late the house collapse and fell right on top of both men. "NO! Ed! JOE!" Rick had taken his eyes off the battle and the creature striked at his head and he fell to the ground. The creature landed right on top of Rick as the entire forest went quite other than the sound of the small crackling of the left over ruble.

"you shall perish for letting the half blood go Halfling, where did she go.. Where did you send her?" she said in his face

"I shall never talk evil demon!" Rick said.

"then you shall die!" The creature said, I let go of myself I couldn't watch him die and started running toward Rick.

"RICK NO!" I yelled as I pulled out my sword from my belt. He looked at me with every emotion running through his face, Pain, joy, confusion, and peace. He smiled at me and then the creature bit off his head and decapitated Rick. I stopped in my tracks and felt rage and sadness surging through my body. My vision started blurring and the darkness engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey everyone! thanks for reading this Fanfiction! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Sorry this chapter is a little long I got totally carried away with writing! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!****

I woke with a jolt and a few tears down my cheek. Was I crying in my sleep? I whipped off the tears and checked my back for my tattoo and sure enough it was there. I sighed in relief, I don't think I could take another trip to the past. I looked around the room that I was in, it was plain. Bed, window, chair, dresser, trash can, the usual you would find in a bed room. Yet something familiar caught my eye in the trash can… it was my old shirt? But then again it wasn't really a shirt more like rags, along with my jeans. I really was going to miss that shirt…

It was pretty sunny outside, most likely the afternoon. I was too curious on where I was too, I mean how could Percy of found me anyway? In the middle of no where? I crept towards the window and looked outside and what I saw shocked me. It was like an entire summer camp but for medieval warrior kids. There were huge cabins, a lake, volleyball courts, an armory, stables and kids my age running around with swords and bow and arrows! One of the kids playing volleyball used some kind of stink grenade against the other team and scored a point on his spike. I was completely flabbergasted!

"where am I?" I said to myself as I looked at all the kids running around playing sword fighting and volleyball.

"Well your at camp half-blood Alexandria!" I screamed and jumped a little, being a little shocked that someone was watching me.

"sorry Alexandria we didn't mean to scare you!" it was only Percy and another man in a wheel chair. He looked kind of old, with a beard and short brown hair.

"No its okay I was…. Just looking." I said kind of shy like.

The man in the wheel chair smiled "my name is Chiron and you have already met Percy Jackson." He extended his hand so that I could shake it.

"Its nice to meet you Chiron." I said

"and you Alexandria. Do you have a last name?" Chiron asked me.

"Uh, ya I don't use it much because its my mothers maiden name but its grove" I said kind of distraught from Chiron's question.

"Alright, come Percy, Alexandria I just have a few more questions to ask you but why don't we sit outside it's a wonderful day!" Chiron said as he wheeled himself out the door.

Percy waited for me and walked right by my side. "does the clothes fit you okay?" Percy asked. I hadn't even noticed what I was wearing. I looked down and I was wearing a purple shirt that said CAMP HALF BLOOD on it (which would of made it completely obvious where I was) and blue jeans.

"Ya they fit perfect thanks." I replied.

" Good, I didn't know what size you were but I had Annabeth help with that and well she took care of the rest." He said "By the way how are you feeling? You've been out for almost 3 days? Most of your wounds healed up except one on your face and arm."

I touched the scratch on my face it was across my right cheek, I was kind of hoping it wasn't going to be noticeable but oh well. "I'm doing a lot better than when you and Annabeth found me." I laughed a little. Chiron wheeled next to a bench where me and Percy sat facing the entire camp. It was a phenomenal site watching all the kids go by, they looked like they were having so much fun.

"So Alexandria did you live with your mother? Before you ended up here at camp half blood?" Percy Asked.

"Sort of, its kind of complicated to explain." I said looking down at my feet.

"If you would rather not talk about it we totally understand we wouldn't want to make you fell uncomfortable." Percy exclaimed

"NO! Its not that my mother died when I was 8, I don't really like to talk about it because she couldn't live without my father…. So she killed herself." I said still looking at my feet to afraid to look at there faces.

"I am sorry about your mother Alexandria that must have been hard for you. Where did you go after wards? Did you have other family to stay with?" Percy asked with concern.

"No I didn't have any other family. No grandparents, aunts uncles or cousins." I said Looking up at Percy's face. He had such a sorrowful look on his face. "Before CPS could take me my father came and got me. He told me that he was taking me to a place where no harm could be done to me, that I would be safe and happy. He took me in a black car, I could remember the scent of pine on him, I don't really remember what he looked like but I remember there were men in black suits sitting in front and next to me, like secret service agents." I said as I let a smile creep on my face "Next thing I know I wokeup in a really nice cabin in the middle of the woods. I had 3 men and 2 women protecting me every second of my day. Getting me anything I needed from the store, teaching me everything I needed to know and playing with me. They even taught me how to protect myself using a sword and telling me who I really was. I didn't really think of them as protectors more like family. I would cook for them and we would tell stories and just have fun." I said reminiscing the good times.

"And you lived like that till just a few days ago when you were attacked?" Chiron asked.

"Ya. No one has ever found where we lived until that one day." I said As I started to remember my dream from last night. My eyes started to get a little watery but I really tried not to show it, but I think Percy could tell that I was sad.

"Oh by the way your sword… well it kind of got crushed by the hell hound, sorry about that." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"oh that's okay… wait a hell…. What?" I said I have never heard of a hell hound before at least nothing came to mind from my studies with Rick.

"A hell hound that is what attacked you on the beach." Chiron said

"Wait so what was the 3 creatures with wings and talons that attacked me at my house and practically followed me here?" I asked

Percy kind of gave a confused looked to Chiron, but Chiron just had a blank face. "I think what you mean were furriers. They screech a lot?" Chiron asked

"Ya… a lot. They… well did a lot of damage back in the forest." I said

"Alexandria did one of your protectors ever tell you about the gods? And how the are real even now?" He asked.

"Oh ya! Rick… well he taught me that I was a half blood, a child of the gods, that my father is a god and stuff like that. He also told me about the different places for half bloods to go like here, but I really didn't think these camps existed!" I said

"well they do! This one is closer to Manhattan and mount Olympus is on the empire state building. So its pretty cool. Wait Alexandria how old are you?" Percy asked

"I'm 17? Why?"

Percy just gave Chiron another concerned look. "did your father come and visited you often? do you know which god he is?"

"no not really it was only that one time when I was 10. And I actually don't know which god he is, no one really ever mentioned that to me. Why what's going on?"

"well…. the gods promised a while ago that they would claim there half blood children by the age of 13... And well your 17 and… you have had so much interaction with your father yet you don't know who he is? I just don't know what god could be by the sound of your description?" Percy said as he trailed off into thought.

"Hey Percy! How are you doing Alexandria?" Annabeth said as she came running up to us.

"I'm doing great thanks Annabeth I owe you and Percy one big time for saving me!" I said

"Hey Annabeth would you take her to get the rest of her stuff from her room and tell her a little bit about life at camp?" Chiron asked. Annabeth looked like she knew something was up and shot a look back at Percy of 'you better tell me later'.

"of course! Come on Alexandria." She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner and we stopped.

"Aren't we going to…." I tried to ask but Annabeth interrupted me.

"Shh, well go in a sec don't you want to hear what there going to say about you?" Annabeth said as she put her back to the wall and pointed her ear towards the two. I could tell that I was going to be very good friends with this girl.

"Chiron what are you thinking?" Percy asked

"I don't know, I have never heard such a story of a god interacting with there child like that before, something isn't right." Chiron exclaimed.

"thinking about all the gods, I can't figure out her father." Percy said.

"I think that will be the least of our problems Percy. There just isn't something right about this. Try to figure out anything you can about her past. Im hoping that her father will claim her but I have a feeling he cant." Chiron said and there was a long pause after that. Annabeth realized they were waiting for them to return, grabbed my arm and we ran for the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth ran straight for the corner table where a towel and a backpack were. She grabbed the back pack and threw it to me.

"here are some extra clothes and other needed essentials like a tooth brush , toothpaste etc. etc. you can get other stuff at the camp store too." She rushed around the room going through different draws making sure I didn't leave anything behind.

"what's with the towel over on the table?" I asked Annabeth stopped rushing around and faced me.

"Umm that's your knife Alexandria. When the hell hound pounced on you it, well broke the knife in half and your gun dropped in the ocean. We couldn't find it sorry." she looked really sad

"oh its okay it was just something to protect me nothing like sentimental or anything." I said when grabbing the towel and unraveling it. The knife was completely shattered the handle and the top cut in half like it was plastic. I rolled it up in the towel and set it in the back pack.

"so basically at camp you live here and take classes on all kinds of stuff like archery, sword fighting, and other stuff. If your lucky enough you might get to go on a quest out into the world but that's only if you have enough training and well if there is something important needed to be done. But there hast been a quest in a while, ever since the big titan battle a few months ago." Annabeth said as she sat next to me on the bed. "do you have any question you want to ask me about camp?"

"yea, if im not staying here where will I be?" I asked curious on where my bed was going to be tonight.

"right! Sorry here ill just show you! Ill explain it while we go on the tour around camp!" Annabeth said as she grabbed my arm again and dragged me out of the room and onto the porch again, where Percy and Chiron were waiting. Chiron had his attention on another kid screaming his head off at another about the volleyball game.

"I guess I have to go break them up? Show Alexandria around the camp Percy I'll join you later." Chiron said as he stepped out of the wheel chair and turned into half a horse. Which I have to admit kind of freaked me out. He galloped over to the two kids arguing and started arguing along with them.

Me and Annabeth walked over to Percy as he got up to walk with us on the camp tour.

" they started a stink grenade war on the court again." Percy said.

"Figures with Chris, he just cant let those things slide…" Annabeth said I didn't really get what they were talking about so I just looked around at my new home. Percy and Annabeth showed me everything, from the dinning hall to the arena, climbing wall, the stables and the arts and crafts room. It was amazing at all the stuff they had here!

"so to answer your question earlier Alexandria here are the cabins, there laid out by who your godly parent is. So like mine is Athena and my cabin is over there." she pointed to a cabin that looked like it was made out of stone, that was a gray color.

"And mine for Poseidon is over there." Percy pointed to a cabin that was blue.

"So since I don't now my father where will I be?" I asked kind of feeling left out since I didn't know my father.

"don't worry since you don't know the Hermes cabin always welcomes the new and unclaimed! They are very nice people to very friendly!" Annabeth said she knocked on the door of the Hermes cabin. Two boys came to the door one was tall with brown hair and blue eyes and the other looked a little younger than the other and a bit shorter.

"Connor, Travis this is Alexandria, Alexandria this is Connor and Travis Stoll they are the head of the Hermes cabin but be careful there trouble makers too." Annabeth said as she gave them a look.

"Well look brother a new camper! What's her status?" Connor said

"Unknown" Percy said

"I was going to say that! So no new sister, darn well lets show her to her bed!" Travis said, they both grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Don't worry well see you at dinner!" Percy yelled at me as we got deeper inside the cabin. There was a huge living room area with different rooms to go into, im guessing most of them were rooms and a bathroom off to the side somewhere. The rooms cabin was split in half girls and boys.

" Well here it is, your bed!' Connor said as he pointed to the bottom mattress to a bunk bed

"By the way make sure you are back here by 5. We all go to dinner in our cabin so if your late well you'll get in trouble otherwise you can go and explore camp if you want or stay here till then." Travis mentioned and walked away. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. There were 4 bunk beds in this room a couch by the window and 2 big dressers. There were already a few peoples stuff in here so I definitely had roommates.

"HIYA!" A girl pooped her head down at me from the top bunk I jumped and hit my head on the top bunk. "oh gosh im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" She said she had a southern accent, long curly red hair and blue eyes she looked about my age.

"No its ok it was just an accident." I said rubbing my head though it did hurt. "My name is Alexandria by the way." I said to the girl she swung off the top bunk and grabbed my hand to shake it.

"My name is Samantha gale, but everyone just calls me Sam!" She said, she was a very peppy kind of girl. "So your unknown for your father then? Do you have any idea on who he could be?" She asked as she next to me on my bed.

"Uh no I really don't have any idea, what about you is your dad Hermes?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup! Flesh and blood!" She let out a big laugh "So this is your first day at camp right? There were a lot of rumors flying around on how you were riding a hell hound into camp? Are those true?" She asked

I looked at Sam surprised that anyone would think I would ride a hell hound into camp? "NO way are those true. Yes its my first day at camp and I was chased into camp by 3 furies and a hell hound. Which kinda destroyed my knife." I took it out to show her.

"Oh gesh that's bad, you could always get a new sword, bow or knife at the armory for your sword classes, I know because I got mine there." She said

"alright sounds interesting but if you don't mind I think im going to go check out the stable for a little while if you don't mind." I said as I got up and threw my pack on the bed.

"Ok! OH! Ill come with you. I was reading Harry potter but getting some fresh air sounds like a plan!" She said as she got up to and followed me outside. I was kind of hoping to go by myself but at least I made a new friend. The entire walk there Sam just talked about Harry potter which I had never even heard of and how some day she would love to marry a guy named Ron weasel or something like that.

We finally reached the stable and there were so many Pegasus's! It was incredible to see them all each one had a name, black jack, crystal, Chloe, barnacle etc. At the very end of the stables there was a white Pegasus names Maya she was a beautiful horse with a long main and tale. Her wings almost looked like they would glow and her eyes were a deep blue color.

I opened the gate so I could go brush her. She was a calm horse, I grabbed a brush off the shelf in the stable and started brushing her Maine. She whinnied at me in, I guess she really did like being brushed.

"You know Maya is a very good Pegasus and needs someone to take care of her regularly." a voice said, I turned and Sam was leaned against the gate to Mayas stable. I had totally forgotten she was there with me.

"Really? She is such a wonderful Pegasus, I don't know I guess im kind of drawn to her." I said as I continued brushing her.

"I like you a lot girl your very gentle than any other master what is your name?" a voice said inside my head. I jumped back a little, could I really be hearing the horse talk in my head? I looked at Sam and she just had a what the heck are you doing look?

"Did …. The horse…. Just…." I tried to stumble out.

"wait did the horse talk to you? Sometimes demi gods depending on there parents have the gift to speak with horses or different animals. What did she say?" Sam asked all excited to know

"What is your name master? And please continue brushing me I really like it!" Maya said I continued brushing her hair.

"my name is Alexandria. Would you like me to come back and tomorrow and take care of you?" I said

"Oh yes! Brush and feed Maya? I would like that!" Maya said I turned to look at Sam and she was pretty giddy to know what kind of conversation I had with a horse.

"looks like you have a new friend. Come now it is almost dinner and you should go back to your cabin." Sam said opening the gate for me. I went and set the brush on the shelf.

"I'll be back tomorrow Maya I promise!" I said as I closed the gate and ran after Sam. Maya let out a whinnied and stomped her feet against the ground. I was very pleased that I made a two new friends today.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was already lined up to go to the mess hall and me and Sam of course were late so we stayed in the back of the line. Sam started explaining what happens during dinner, how we take a portion of our plate and throw it in the fire for the gods and after how everyone goes and do sing along around the camp fire. Which kind of sounded cheesy when she was telling me about it. After we got our food and we all threw our portions in the fire, I asked my father to send me a sign or something of who I was so I could belong somewhere at camp. I then sat down by sam and she continued to talk about Harry potter. And I swear I will never read that book, it sounds like this guy has more problems than I do but the same amount of family I do. So I could almost compare myself with him. We both had our secrets and no family at least that's what sam kept bragging about.

I looked around at the different tables and people and they all looked so happy talking to there brothers and sisters. There was a guy who, I swear kept watching me with blonde hair. he was sitting at the Athena table I think because he was close to Annabeth. every time I would look away he would just stare at me and then I would look at him and he would turn his head like he wasn't particularly starring at me.

"hey sam do you know who that blonde kid over there by Annabeth is?" I asked

"Uh ya! That's Malcolm son of Athena, second in command t the Athena cabin. Why do you ask?" she said

"Well he keeps starring at me and I don't know its creeping me out." I said as I looked away at sams face. She looked over at him and started giggling. "What's so funny?" I said giving her a clueless look like I had no idea what was going on.

"Alexandria you really don't see it?" She said as she whirled her fork around in the air.

"I hope you do now that I did live in a forest for most of my life so I don't know much about anything." I said as I rolled my eyes and continued eating what was on my plate.

"Oh my gosh Alexandria! He's totally into you!" She whispered under the radar. I choked on my food a little trying to take this gossip lightly.

"WHAT?" I said almost a little to loud and a few kids around the hall just looked at me but then continued on with there meals. "What do you mean?" I concerned discretely.

"The reason he's starring at you is he thinks your cute! Duhhh! You should go talk to him at the camp fire!" Sam said

"No! no no no no no! I cant there is no way I must just have something on my face." I said pushing my plate away from me and facing sam.

"He's longingly starring at you Alexandria come on! At least talk to him!" She said as she grabbed my hands "Give love a chance! Ill even help ya out a little bit."

"Now you sound more like a daughter of Aphrodite! HAA!" I busted out in laughter. We both laughed for a few minutes and then Chiron tried to quite the room.

"I would like to make an announcement of a few new campers! Tray Bleau son of Apollo and Alexandria Grove who hasn't been claimed yet but who is staying with the Hermes cabin until such time. Please make sure you make the two feel welcome here at camp!" Chiron announced "In other news the volleyball courts are going to be out of order until the Hephaestus kids can make a new net and border for the court, due to there amount of competition and new inventions." A lot of kids started moaning and cursing under there breaths and a few of the Hephaestus kids rubbed the back of there necks and lowered there heads. "Now off to the fire pit for smores and song!"

Once Chiron dismissed us all the kids either went to there cabins or to the fire pit and sat around the huge bon fire. Annabeth and Percy ran and started walking right by me and sam.

"Well Hiya Percy! Annabeth!" Sam said

"Ya hi sam! Hey Alexandria I heard that you found yourself a Pegasus to take care of?" Percy mentioned.

"Ya! I did her name is Maya she is a sweet horse." I said

"that's awesome! Having a Pegasus is really awesome I take care of the black one names blackjack." Percy said.

"Oh yea I saw that horse he looked pretty cool. Hey Annabeth is that guy over there Malcolm?" I asked

"Ya he is kind of my right hand man when it comes to running the Athena cabin , why?"

"well he kept starring at me during dinner and I don't know sam told me he might like me? But I couldn't see why anyone would like me in the first place because no one really knows me." I said as we sat down on a few stumps round the outside circle of the bon fire.

"He's a pretty nice kid once you get to know him, he's good at arts and crafts and he is a very wise kid. You should go talk to him, I don't know but you guys might get along?" Annabeth nudged my shoulder and we all laughed. I let the conversation go and we all sang a few songs together. The more energy we put into the songs I noticed the flames of the fire turning different colors. It was pretty cool but then I stopped singing and just starred up at the stars. They were fantastic tonight completely lit up wonderful.

I decided to call it a night after the 5th song and said my goodnights to everyone and headed back to the Hermes cabin. I really started to enjoy my new home, there were so many wonderful people here you could make friends easy. I walked into my room and stuck on some sweat pants and a different shirt and crawled into bed. There was one other girl sleeping on one of the bunks already, I think her name was crystal? I turned towards the wall and slowly shut my eyes thinking about the wonderful first day I had camp. My new home.


	6. Chapter 6

"WAKE UP ALEXANDRIA!" I heard yelling in my ear. I sat up right and hit my head on the top bunk.

"AHH! …..Oww" I said rubbing my head. That was bruise number 2 from Sam. "What the heck Sam? You can just yell into my ear while im sleeping and not expect me to jump? Especially since im on the bottom bunk? I could of seriously hurt myself!"

"I am soo sorry Alexandria! But we were going to be late for classes if I wouldn't of woken you up." She said

"OH My GOSH CLASSES I FORGOT! Percy is waiting for me by the stables and I still have to feed maya!' I said getting out of bed and putting on clothes as fast as I could. "What time is it?"

" Its 6:30 " sam said looking up at the ceiling for who knows what.

"Wait. You mean 6:30 am? I said stopping everything I was doing looking astonished at sam.

"Yes mam that's what I said!" She said

"Classes don't start till at least 9 am! Why did you think we were early?" I said lying back on my bed angry as ever. I could hear a few mumbles the other girls were still asleep.

"Oh…. It looks like I got the numbers turned around again… sorry. I guess ill go help out with breakfast! BYE!" She said as she skipped out the door. I couldn't believe that she got me up for nothing! But I couldn't go back to sleep now I was too awake. I continued on getting ready anyway and headed for the stables. At least maya was always happy to see me.

"Master! Master Alexandraia! You returned I knew you would did you bring maya food?" Maya said to me.

"OF course I would come back what kind of friend would I be if I didn't keep a promise and yes I brought food." I said holding up a barel of freshly picked apples off the nearest tree.

"ya!" Maya said as she dug into the apples I grabbed her brush and started brushing her amazing hair. It was so soft yet sturdy like thissels.

"Maya would you mind if I took you for a ride around camp? I have never rode a Pegasus before." I asked her

"YES! Maya needs to stretch her wings and get excersise from being in stable to long! Lets go! Lets go!" She persisted as she stomped her hooves agains the ground many times.

"Alright alright lets go!" I opened the gate hoped on maya and she took off into the morning sky. It was an experience Ill never forget. The rush of the air in my face, the feel of mayas wings pounded through the sky. We flew over the entire camp a couple of times there were only a few campers out but most of them were still asleep. We stopped in the air facing the horizon and we both watched the sun rise. It was fantastic. Something I could never explain into words because it was so beautiful.

"Maya we better get back." She whinnied and we headed straight for the stables.

"aw I guess. Maya doesn't want to but maya will for master." We headed straight for the stables, on the way I saw Percy and his Pegasus blackjack. Maya landed right next to them and I hoped right off and stroked mayas Maine to let her know she did well.

"Looks like your up early Alexandria?" Percy commented,

"Well thanks to sam I am. She thought it was 9 o clock but it was actually 6 so she decided to wake me up and I couldn't get back to sleep." I said as I walked with maya back to her stable. Percy did the same with Blackjack and put him back in his stable.

"Oh gesh I'm sorry her dyslexia is a little worse than most demi-gods but she is fantastic with a bow." Percy said coming out of his stable. "Do you have any plans till 9?"

"No I don't actually. I really didn't have any thing to do till then. Why do you ask?" I said as we walked together towards the big field in the middle of camp.

"Well I was thinking of maybe getting some sword practice in before today's class and wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He asked

"Ya sure that would be awesome! But I don't have a sword…" I said looking down at my feet in disappointment,

"Don't worry we always have extras made by the Hephaestus cabin just for these kind of emergencies!" We walked into the armory and there were all kinds of swords, bows, shields and armor on every shelf. Percy went to one of the bottom shelf's were a box was with my name on it.

"Why does that box have my name on it?" I asked in confusion.

"Anna Beth must of set it out for you for class so you wouldn't have to try on so many armors before hand." Percy said pulling out body armor. "Here put this on." He said It looked a lot like his but of course made for me.

I stuck on the arm, leg and torso armor, "It fits perfect!" I said amazed at the perfect fit, It was a little heavy but I would manage.

"cool now for the best part. The sword." He said going to the wall of swords on the far left corner. There were so many to choose from but none looked just right for me. "Pick one any one, and well see if it works for you. If not we can always try another." I pointed to a sword with a black handle and a semi long blade. Nothing fancy, nothing special to it. Percy handed the blade to me and I gripped it and swung around with it. It felt good but not right, like something was missing.

"Its fine, this will do for now." I said not wanting to burden Percy with sword pickiness.

"Alright well you could always have one of the Hephaestus kids adjust it for you too. Lets go to the arena and put some practice in." He said as we left the armory. "Have you used a regular sword before Alexandria?"

"Oh yea! Back a few years ago, Rick, one of my 'protectors' had this amazing sword and taught me how to use it, I practiced with it every day for as long as I could. The sword was fantastic, and so was the teacher" I said laughing a bit remembering the good times me and Rick had together practicing.

"That's really cool." He said opening the door to the arena, there was a few kids in there practicing but no one paid any attention to us. We walked a few feet in and Percy stopped to face me. "Alright what do you want to start with first? Basics or should we fight seeing what skill level your at?" He asked

"Hm.. I don't really care, I have a few skills down already. And I don't really know where I am at so I guess we can duel?" I said rubbing my arm, getting pretty nervous to duel Percy.

"Alright it's a duel. Good luck Alexandria." He said uncapping his pen so it turned into a sword. He stood in a ready stance and I did the same.

"Thanks I think I need it." I said and gulped holding back my fear. I closed my eyes and thought back to when Rick last dueled me and everything he had ever taught me. I took a deep breath then Percy Yelled "GO!" I opened my eyes and Percy lunged at me.

I stepped aside and swung my sword right in front of his path. I gave him a oh no you don't look and he took his sword and tried to swipe at my feet. I jumped up in the air and raised my sword above my head ready to strike from above but Percy jumped aside and blocked my attack. I landed and we clashed swords a couple of times, up, down, up, up. Step, step, lunge. I remember the exact steps Rick told me. Percy tried for a stomach swipe and I anticipate the move by side blocking both directions. I bent down and stuck my foot out and tripped Percy until he fell on the ground. A few of the other campers training stopped to watch the duel.

Percy got up and we had another clash war with swords. Until he swung my sword in a circle and threw it behind him with the force of his sword. I then had an idea, Percy stuck his sword out straight at me ready to lunge with both hands, I stepped back a few steps and ran towards him. Confused but determined Percy stay strong, I jumped as high as I could using Percy's sword as a trampoline to get me a little higher, did a flip in the air and ran to my sword. Stunned Percy turned around and ran towards me.

I did the same only this time when I reached him I moved to my right slightly and slashed at his sword making it go away from his body and 20 feet away from him. Then I stepped on his foot making him come to a halt, ramming into his chest armor and falling on his back. He let out a groan of pain and I stuck my sword out in front of him making sure he wouldn't get up. Percy Jackson was defeated. Everyone around us started mumbling about the epic duel that just happened. I put my sword and helped Percy up as Annabeth and Chiron walked in to the arena.

"Oh my gosh Percy are you okay?" Annabeth came running over also helping him up.

"Ya im fine." Percy said as he shook my hand in defeated. "Hey Chiron I don't think Alexandria needs any training in sword fighting, she just needs a better sword. Percy said looking at me with a grin.

"wait did Alexandria do this to you?" She said as she looked over at me in disbelief. Another camper ran up with a medical bag.

"Ya Annabeth you should of seen Alexandria kick Percy's butt! She was incredible! I do have to admit she could use a sturdier sword but oh goddess she was an amazing swords fighter." He said pulling out some weird bottle of clear liquid and handing it to Percy. He drank it and he started to look a whole lot better.

"Are you okay Percy, I really didn't mean to be so rough! It just kind of happened I am soooo sorry!" I said

"I am totally fine the ambrosia helps, its like medicine for demi-gods. But no you were incredible I would almost love for you to teach me that one move where you launched yourself off my sword!" he said

"She did what?" Annabeth said completely confused looking at percy

"Nice duel Alexandria I think im going to rest for a bit Chiron can help with your schedule, I do want a rematch soon though." Percy said leaving with Annabeth hand in hand. I smiled and thanked percy before he could leave and I walked over to Chiron and he looked at me like I was a god or something.

"I wish I was there to see that duel." Chiron said "Hey George would you run swordsmen class today, thanks!" He said as we walked out of the arena. We both laughed a little, but I was kind of embarrassed on all this attention going around.

"Is it true you launched yourself off of Percy's sword?" Chiron asked in disbelief.

"Ya. it's a little trick my old friend taught me." I said looking up to the sky. I really did miss Rick and all my friends. I just wish they could be with me now at camp half blood.


	7. Chapter 7

****OH! How exciting one of Alexandria's secrets are revealed. sorta she more finds out but you get the idea. THIS IS PART 1 PART 2 will be chapter 8 but it will say CHAPTER 8 SECRETS PART 2. Just letting you know so you don't get confused. hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought by reviewing it :D Thanks Enjoy!****

Chiron and I walked out of the arena and a few ways out towards some kids having bow and arrow practice.

"Where are we going Chiron?" I asked

"Well I am going to test on different skills to see what levels you are at so I can put you in the right kind of classes. If any classes at all." He mentioned as he walked over to a bucket of bows. He pointed to the bows and I got the message that I was supposed to pick one. I picked a black bow and white arrows and swung it on my back and we continued to walk down the of campers practicing on round colored targets. We found an open target and I stepped in line with the rest of the campers. A girl on my right side looked at me up and down and returned back to her practice shooting it in the 2nd ring on the target. I was pretty intimidated by her consistency of shots.

"Take your time, you get 4 arrows and you need to score as many points as you can by hitting the target." The target was pretty far away from me. "The yellow outside ring is worth 1 points, the blue ring is worth 3, the green one is worth 5 and the middle red one is worth 10 points. The high score is 40 but you can make your own goal and try to get as many points as possible." He said as he stepped back waiting for my move.

"Alright I'll give it a try." I said reaching for a arrow. I stumble a little getting the arrow with the bow and a few kids around giggled around me. I didn't pay much attention other than to concentrate on my aim. Once I got it lined up, I closed my eyes and shot and hit the outer ring for 1 point.

"Shoot." I said I thought I would be better than just the outer ring. Sure it had been a while since I picked up a bow and arrow let alone shoot it but with the practice I put in I should have been better. I continued on shooting the other 3 arrows and racked up only 8 points.

"That's a good starting point Alexandria." Chiron said as he looked like he was about to leave.

"Wait Chiron would you mind if I tried one more time?" I asked with a pleading look to try and redeem myself.

"Sure why not." He said standing back to watch me. I went and grabbed my arrows and loaded one back on my bow in a ready stance. I took aim and shot the bow hitting the green ring starting out with 5 points! I gave myself a little smile and at my new accomplishment. I turned my head to see someone a few targets down loading his bow up with 2 arrows and shooting them at the same time.

"Could I try that Chiron? Or would that be cheating?" I said pointing to the kid with the 2 loaded arrows.

"You can do what you need to but I wouldn't recommend it if your trying to score the highest points." He said rubbing his hand to his beard. I didn't care about the points I just wanted to try it, no harm done right? I grabbed my remaining 3 arrows and loaded them up on my bow, swift and gently. I lined up the 3 bows to the middle ring, pulled back and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My mind took me to a flash back of when Rick and Emily were first trying to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. Of course I sucked at first but a few days later of intense training I got my first bulls eye. I remembered the feeling of joy and accomplishment. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and shot the three arrows at the target. 2 bulls eyes and a green ring! I smiled in joy and turned to face Chiron.

"well now you are just full of surprises now. That comes to 30 points a new record for you! Congrats Alexandria." Chiron said patting my back as we walked away from the target.

"Thanks Chiron! So what's next?" I asked ready to tackle my next challenge.

"well why don't we get some lunch first. Meet me at the climbing wall when your done?" He said galloping away towards the big house.

"Alright" I quietly said. I walked towards the mess hall, kind of scared to walk in there by myself not knowing where I should sit since a lot of the campers were sitting with there friends. I walked in and there were a bunch of kids eating lunch already chatting with there friends. I tried to find an empty seat somewhere or at least someone I could sit with. A camper bumped into me running past and sitting with his friends. "sorry!" He yelled back at me, I half smiled not replying to his apology.

"Hey Alexandria over here!" Annabeth yelled over the loud crowd, she stood up waving at me from one of the far empty tables. I waved back and walked over to wear, Percy, Annabeth , a Cyclops and a satyr were sitting.

"Hi everyone how are you?" I said sitting down next to Annabeth across from the satyr.

"Pretty good." Percy said. "BY the way Alexandria this is my best friend Grover the satyr and my brother Tyson the Cyclops."

"Is she sister?" Tyson said

"No Tyson she is just a friend." Percy said patting his back as he looked disappointed not to have a new sister.

"How was classes Alexandria?" Annabeth said

"I didn't really go to classes, I mean after me and Percy's duel, which I am soooo sorry for hurting you Percy, Chiron took me out to the archery field and I did some practice." I said

"How much did you score?" Percy said

"Well the first time I scored something like a 8 and the second time I got a 30." I said playing with some of the hair that had fallen out of my pony tail.

"Wait a 30? that's really good Alexandria how did you manage that?" Percy asked astonished.

"Well I don't know I did practice with Rick and Emily back a few years ago, they thought me how to shoot 3 arrows at once and I got kind of good at it." I said not trying to brag much.

"that's amazing. Do you know what you are doing after lunch?" Annabeth asked. I think she could figure out that I didn't really like to brag about my accomplishments.

"Ya I am meeting Chiron at the climbing wall, which doesn't seem that hard, its just a wall." I said

"Uh Alexandria look." Grover pointed over to the wall that you could see from the mess hall. A few campers were climbing when some rocks and lava started falling from the top of the wall. I dropped my jaw in aw. How in the heck was I supposed to climb that are they trying to kill me? Grover let out a laugh at my amazement. How mean? how was I supposed to know that was going to happen. But then again it was all in good fun.

_What are you laughing at satyr? _I thought to myself. I could never say that though to his face it would be to mean.

"what? You don't have to mean your face was priceless!" Grover said aloud as he went back to eating a soda can.

"what do you mean I didn't say anything?" I said looking at him like he was crazy. _Maybe those tin cans are going to his brain? _I though.

'_now that's just mean why would she think I was crazy let alone think these cans were bad for me. Maybe she's the crazy one.' _Grover said to himself.

"what do you mean why do I think your crazy?" I asked him. It kind of sounded like we weren't hitting it off. I looked at percy and Annabeth, the look on there face suggested we were both crazy.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Percy said

"She told me I was crazy and that these cans were going to my head." Grover said chomping on the last bit of the can in the process.

"Grover she never said anything like that." Percy said completely confused at his friend.

"Ya and he said I was crazy?" I said looking at Annabeth.

'_maybe she has something wrong with her head? She might not have fully recovered from that hell hound attack. Ha-ha.' _Grover said to himself.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my head!" I told Grover pretty upset with what he was saying about me.

"Whoa. How did you know I said that?" Grover said staring at me like he knew something wasn't right.

"what do you mean you said it." I stated the obvious.

"I never did. I thought….. Ohh Percy, Annabeth are you thinking what im thinking because I think she knows what im thinking." He said which didn't make any sense.

'_SHE CAN READ MINDS! WHAT THE HECK!' Grover yelled. It sounded like he was trying to announce it to the entire hall._

"_do you have to be so loud. Gah!" I said covering my ears from his loud voice. Percy and Annabeth just starred at me. "Wait did you not hear what he said?" I asked _

_Then I realized what was going on, I think we all realized at the same time. I could communicate with people using thought._


	8. Chapter 8

***This is part 2 of the secrets chapter 7. I hope you enjoy! :D**** **Let me know what you think!***

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa is that even possible? First of all. Second of all how come I couldn't do this thought reading before I came here?" I said totally freaked out

"I don't know I've never really heard of a half blood reading peoples minds? Did you just notice this happening?" Annabeth said as we hurried out of the mess hall and headed for her cabin to do research on my new way of communication.

"Ya I mean I heard what grover was talking about, which I really am sorry grover I didn't mean you to hear any of that!" I said apologizing to Grover.

"Its all right Alexandria you didn't mean for this to happen it was an accident." He said trying to keep up with Annabeth and Percy. We walked into the Athena cabin and there were a few kids reading in there beds. There was a huge book shelf on the back wall and Annabeth headed straight for that.

"That's so strange though because you only heard grovers thoughts and not me or Annabeth?" Percy said sitting in one of the chairs. Me and grover also sat in one of the few chairs next to the shelf's.

"Wait. Percy you might be on to something" as Annabeth turned with a book in her hand searching thought the pages. "She only read Grovers thoughts and not our own so maybe she cant read other half bloods thoughts?" Annabeth said as she closed the book and stuck it back on the shelf. She pulled out another and started looking through it fur sly.

"That is to weird, I don't want to even think about other peoples thoughts in my head. How do I make it stop!" I said pushing out the concern that I didn't want it to happen again.

"along with grover have you communicated with anyone else through thought?" Percy asked

"Uh…. Well there was grover… and oh maya!" I said.

"Maya the peruses?" Grover asked "where did Tyson go?" he said looking around/

"I think Tyson went to the forges? And yes maya the peruses, Alexandria takes care of her from time to time." Percy said.

"Ok I cant find anything in any book right now. I'll have to keep researching over night and I might come up with something on the internet possibly." Annabeth said as she put the book back in frustration.

"Grover, and maya. What do they have in conmen?" Percy said.

"There both animals?" Annabeth said.

"Hey? I am not an animal." Grover said annoyed at Annabeth's statement.

"well your half a one." She said

"Satyr I AM A SATYR!" Grover said.

"Maybe because there animals or horse and satyr that might make a difference?" I said trying not to offend Grover. "wait what time is?" I asked

"Uh.. 1 something why?" Percy said.

"OH CRAP I'M LATE MEETING CHIRON!" I said as I grabbed my bow and sword "well have to figure this out later! By guys!" I said running out of the cabin and towards the climbing wall.

'_Chiron! I hope your still there! CRAP!' _I thought to myself running as fast as I could.

As I got closer I then bumped into a camper and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I AM SO SORRY!" I said getting up and seeing if the camper was alright. She looked up at me like I was about to be dead meat. she had brown hair and eyes and was very muscular.

"you did not just bump into me." she said Annabeth, Percy and grover ran up behind me and stayed back a little like they were scared to be around this girl.

"I really am sorry! I was in a hurry and not looking, I am so so sorry!" I said again giving my hand to help her up but she just smacked my hand aside and got up.

"Uh Alexandria, this is Clarisse la rue. Daughter of Ares" she put emphases on Ares as though I should not mess with her. I caught the hint.

"Nice to meet you Clarisse. I hope you can forgive me for bumping into like that." I said trying to sound as nice as possible. She gave me a look like she was going to kill me.

"look here." she said as she grabbed my shirt like she was going to punch my face right off. "Just because your new doesn't mean you can just go pushin people around and think you can get away with it." she said giving me a death stare. _OH god I wish Chiron was hear! _I thought to myself."But since it was just an accident ill give you a warning, don't cross my path again or you'll regret it." She said pushing me back a little and and walking off in the other direction.

Chiron galloped a few seconds later. "What's going on Alexandria?" He said looking at me puzzled.

"Nothing. Just a disagreement." I said "sorry I am late I got caught up asking some questions to Annabeth and Percy about camp." trying not to mention the whole mind reading thing.

"Alright." Chiron said a little suspicious on what was going on. "lets go tackle the wall now! Percy, Annabeth you are welcome to join us!" Chiron said as we walked towards the wall. I was so nervous to try to climb the wall, I just hope I wasn't going to die.

It took me two hours to really get the hang of the wall. The first time climbing it I lost my balance on one of the steps and completely fell off the wall. About the third of fourth time I got the hang of it and almost reached the half way mark before the lava almost burned me. Annabeth and Percy tried to comfort me on my horrible job on the wall but nothing really helped. Grover got bored after 20 minutes of watching me that he went and hung out with some Aphrodite girls.

"Well its almost dinner well see you after dinner at the bon fire tonight Alexandria!" percy said as him and Annabeth walked hand in hand to the mess hall. I walked to the Hermes cabin and they were already lined up so I went to the end of the line with Sam.

"so how was your day?" I asked Sam.

"Pretty awesome! I finally scored a 20 on archery. I have been workin on that for a week now!" Sam said in her country accent. When I went up to the fire to through a portion of my food in the fire I sent up a small prayer to my father asking him to give me any kind of sign of who I was or something to know I wasn't alone. Sam continued on talking about her classes all through dinner and I just faintly listened to her. I was mostly focused on my new ability to read minds. Not that I would want to read anyone's mind but it was just creepy.

After dinner Chiron announced that the volleyball courts were fixed and to try not to destroy them again. He then dismissed us to the bon fire. Me and sam walked out of the mess hall headed towards the bon fire pit. Percy and Annabeth caught up to us and so did Chiron.

"Percy would you mind getting some extra marshmallows and chocolate bars from the mess hall for me?" Chiron asked.

"Sure no problem!" He said as Chiron galloped ahead to start the bon fire. "Can you save me a seat Annabeth I'll be right back."

"Sure I'll get the best one." She replied and ran ahead as percy headed back to the mess hall. Me and sam continued on to the bon fire but it seemed that all the kids had went to the bon fire already. I went down to my sword holder and realized that I had left my sword on the bench next to me at the mess hall.

"Sam would you mind coming back with me to the mess hall. I forgot my sword!" I said

"Sure." Sam said as she kept babbling about the time she left her shield in the meadow before capture the flag and had nothing to protect herself with.

'_Alexandria'_ A voice said in my head. I looked around to see who said my name.

"what's wrong Alexandria?" Sam said.

"some guy said my name in my head I think?" I said I thought she would think I was crazy.

"OH! Is your father trying to speak with you?" She said really excited to hear what he was telling me.

'_Listen to the earth Alexandria'_ The voice said again. It did remind me of my father.

"what is he…." sam tried to say but I shushed her. I closed my eyes trying to do as my father said but I got nothing. What was he trying to say.

'_listen to the earth to hear its cries Alexandria!' the voice said again. Wait the earth! I bent over to get closer to the ground and touched my hand to the soft grass. A vision came to my mind of 4 hell hounds and 3 furries running and flying through a dark wooded forest. _

"_HOLY CRAP!" I said as I stumbled back freaked out on what I just saw. _

"_what happened? Did you see something?" sam said so curious but a little annoyed that I wouldn't tell her. I put my hand to the ground again and the vision of the hell hounds and furries came back. 'where were they coming from?' I thought and the vision changed to the hell hounds reaching camp and attacking Percy near the mess hell._

"_OH GOD PERCY IS IN DANGER!" I said as I faced Sam. "Sam listen to me I just saw that hell hounds and furries are headed for camp to attack percy! I don't know why but you need to go and get Chiron bring him to the mess hall with help! I'll go and help Percy!" I said as I started running towards the mess hall. "HURRY SAM!" I said_

"_BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A SWORD!" she yelled back._

"_I'LL IMPROVISE!" All I could think about was warning Percy about the attack planned on him. I didn't know when it would happen or if it already had but I had to find him and fast. I could see the mess hall in site and Percy was coming out with a couple grocery bags full of marshmellows, gram crackers and chocolate bars. _

"_PERCY! LOOK Out!" I yelled as I pointed to the forest close by, as I kept running toward him. Right on que the hell hounds and furries busted out of the forest hurdling towards Percy. _

"_What the?" Percy said as he pulled out his sword ready for the first attack. He dodged a few of the lunges of a couple hell hounds and was in a ready stance to fight. I grabbed a couple of rocks I found in the dirt and started throwing them at a furry hovering over percy. "where is your sword Alexandria?" Percy said as he swung at a furry._

"_Its in the mess hall I forgot it!" I yelled back as the furry started chasing me. I stopped and grabbed it by the ankles and swung it down to the ground until it blew up in dust from the impact. A hell hound then lunged at me but thank goodness Percy was there as he rammed the hell hound of his path. Percy stood next to me with his sword out and the hell hound and furries just growled and hollered at us._

"_How did you know they were coming?" Percy asked _

"_My father told me to listen to the earth and sure enough it showed me them running through the forest." I said as percy deflected one of the hell hounds lunges. "what are we going to do? Chiron should be hear by now?" I said looking around for him. I didn't have a sword or anyway to protect me or Percy. Then my silver heart necklace glowed for a few seconds like it was telling me something. I then understood. My father was trying to show me who I was. But I couldn't use that power, it was a curse put upon me since birth at least in my eyes. But if I didn't use that power we could both me killed by this attack. _

_I grabbed my necklace and accepted what was about to be done. "Percy I have a plan do you think you can keep them off me for a minute or so?" I asked him still a hold of my necklace. _

"_Yea I think so why?" He asked _

"_Ill explain later just keep them off me and when I say duck, duck got it." I said _

"_Ya I guess but…." Percy's voice trailed off. I stepped back from him a few feet and the hell hounds growled like there going to pounce if I went any further. I knelt on one knee, bowed my head a little and put my hands together I was ready to say my prayer to my father. I started shaking a little, scared about the future and life at camp if I did this. But if I didn't both me and percy would die. I had no other choice but to abide by the future my father and mother had given me._


	9. Chapter 9

***Hey everyone so this chapter was super hard to write. I was having some major issues with describing what alexandria was wearing and about the end what was going on. so if you have questions let me know and Ill try to anwser them and revise the story as much as I can so you can understand it. otherwise thanks so much for keeping up with the story and reading the new hero! Hope you are enjoying it and the new revealed secret of alexandria! :D more revealed in the the next chapter part 2! stay tuned***** 3 3

PERCY'S POV.-

I didn't know what Alexandria was doing. Was she asking for her fathers guidance? If he wouldn't even claim her how could he help now? I stuck out my sword making sure none of the hell hounds or furries tried to attack Alexandria.

Alexandria spoke to what sounded like Greek, "Ο πατέρας εισάκουσε την προσευχή μου, θα ήθελα να παραλάβει το δώρο του νεράιδες."

My mind translated it to English but it didn't really make any scenes to me when I heard it. "Father hear my prayer, I wish to receive the gift of the fairies."

What was Alexandria talking about? Fairies? And how on earth would her father know anything about fairies? A light caught my eye and I turned my back to the monsters to look at was happening to Alexandria. She had stood and her silver heart shaped necklace was glowing bright. It must have been some magical spell to help her fight.

But of course I was wrong. It was a transformation spell. Two small orbs of light came out of her necklace and shot up to the top of her head and started slowly spinning down her body from head to toe. As the orbs came down she started transforming. Her hair was put up into a pony tale and two strands hung down on her face. her hair was brown and some what wavy and she wore a head band that had two silver strands weaving lightly together across her forehead like a tiara. Her hair tie was silver and sparkly and glowed against her brown hair. Alexandria's eyes became so blue they were like the morning sky after sunrise. She had three small silver jewels decorating the edges of her eyes. Her entire attire was silver and sparkly that seemed to glow when you looked at her in complete pitch dark.

Alexandria's dress was about an inch above her knee in length. The top was slim fit-top-half, with a silver shiny look, with straps that were lacey. The lace from the straps came down on her back exposing her winged tattoo and then became a solid fabric in a U shape around the lace that was exposing her tattoo. The skirt looked like the material of a ballerina skirt but it came down and flowed. It was also kind of jagged instead of straight on the ends of the skirt. With the same sparkling silver color as from the top. A small black string of fabric went around her waist connecting in the front where a small star shaped pendent that was dividing the skirt and top. Her shoes looked like Greek sandals but were laced all the way up to her knees. Alexandria had silver cuff bracelets on both arms and had her same heart necklace that did this whole transformation to her.

The orbs reached her feet and went a few feet above her head and started spinning rapidly above her head. The hell hounds started growling like something else was going to happen. As the orbs got faster and faster sparkles came down from them and sprinkled all over Alexandria. She stuck out her arms to her sides like she was embracing the falling sparkles. My mouth started to drop as I realized what was going on. Her winged tattoo started coming to life on her back as they started coming off her back. They had become clear fairy wings that were decorated with swirls, shapes and designs. The most beautiful designs that I have ever seen on fairy wings. Alexandria fluttered her wings and the orbs exploded into a flood of light. She pushed off the ground and was floating a few feet off the ground. She opened her eyes and her eyes stared into mine with so much guilt and sadness like she was ashamed of this transformation or the burden of the secret.

"how is this…." I tried to say completely flabbergasted on what happened to Alexandria.

" ill have to try and explain later, yes I am a fairy, yes I am a half blood but right now we need to kill these hell hounds and furries." Alexandria said as she turned towards the few creatures lined up to kill us. I raised my sword ready to fight but I didn't understand how Alexandria's new transformation could help us. She flew in front of me and held out her hand in front of herself. A fire started in her palm and she started throwing them at the hell hounds. In the other hand she started controlling the tree branches knocking out some of the furries out of the air. I ran and charged at one of the hell hounds.

_Alright. So Alexandria is a half blood and a fairy? Who can also control fire and trees?_ I thought to myself. I was so distracted by what I just witnessed that I couldn't concentrate on the battle. I almost had one of the hell hounds but it anticipated my strike and dodged it. _was I being to obvious with my attacks? Or are these just really smart hell hounds? _I though again.

"PERCY LOOK OUT!" Alexandria yelled at me. Time started slowing down I saw a furry lunge at me and I could see Chiron and a few campers across the small river that ran threw camp come walking up to the battle they wouldn't cross the river to help most likely because Chiron wanted to see what would happen since Alexandria was a fairy! I felt a huge force push me on my side and I fell to the ground to my right. I watched as Alexandria was pounced on and threw to the ground by the furry. She had pushed me out of the way of the attack but she was the one who was attacked. The furry got up and flew high in the sky out of sight and Alexandria lay on the ground not moving. Her outfit sparkled in the dark making her glow yet still no movement from her body. Her back was all I could see, there was no movement from her wings or her entire body for that matter I feared the worst.

"Alexandria!" I yelled as I got up to slash a hell hound out of the path to attack her again. I stood in a ready stance to protect her from any other attack from the creatures still left.

In the distance an eagle cried out into the night sky, it sounded like it was coming this way. Alexandria finally started moving rubbing her head as she sat up from the furry attack. The eagle cried again and flew through the sky above camp. It dropped a sword from the sky that was in its claws, next to where Alexandria sat. it was a decent sword, same length as mine, it had a swirled, dark red handle and a ball end. The blade itself was decorated like her wings and had some Greek writing embedded in the blade. She grabbed the sword with one hand and thanked her father as she looked at the eagle flying away. _Wait was her father the eagle? Or did he send the eagle with the sword so she could protect herself?_ I couldn't understand anything that was going on so I just accepted the fact that weird shit was going on.

Alexandria stood and flew a few feet off the ground with the sword in her hand ready to take revenge. She gave me a look like she was ready to fight and we both charged at the 3 creatures left. Alexandria sliced the last furry and I stabbed the hell hound right in the back. The last hell hound was focused on me and started running right towards me. About half way towards me Alexandria threw her sword about more than 5 feet away from the hell hound and hit it right in the side pinning it to the ground, dead. Which was an incredible move and aim she had with her sword.

There were a few patches of grass on fire from her fire blasts. Alexandria flew over to her sword and pulled it out of the dead hell hound and he evaporated into dust. She than pointed her hand towards the stream and motioned the water over towards the fires and put them out. It went completely dark around us except for the small army of kids across the river with torches. Alexandria glowed a little from her silver attire, she landed and walked over to me.

"are you alright?" she asked

"yea I'm fine how about you." I asked as well she had a couple of scratches on her arms and face but other wise she looked like she never was attacked. I looked down at her sword and it had a few bloodstains from the hell hounds and furries she killed.

"How is this possible? I mean your…. A …. fairy?" I started to say trying to push the words out of my mouth. It was so hard to even think that she was a fairy and a half blood.

"To tell you the truth I would rather not talk about it because it just bring me to much horrible memories of my past. I am disgusted by this, it is nothing but a curse to me. I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I was afraid you wouldn't treat me the same like the other campers." Alexandria said turning away from me, she looked ashamed.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of Alexandria, and I can understand about not wanting to talk about it I….." I was interrupted by Annabeth yelling my name and Chiron, Malcolm, and a few other campers crossing the stream to reach us.

"Percy! Are you okay what happened!" Annabeth yelled as she came and gave me a great big hug.

"well Alexandria saw that some hell hounds and furries were coming to attack me and came to warn me… and well Ya." I said not trying to make things more complicated than they already where.

"wait she saw? How? And that is you Alexandria? What happened to you? What are you?" Annabeth said like she was shocked about everything.

"I… uh…." Alexandria tired to answer but she seemed so upset and scared to answer her question she faced Chiron who was standing right next to Annabeth and me and in front of Alexandria.

"Alexandria, Percy are you alright?" Chiron said catching his breath

"Ya were fine. Now." I said

"Alexandria, how is this possible of your transformation, I've never seen anything like this happen before in my time." Chiron said amazed at Alexandria.

"I…..I….." Alexandria mumbled out. I could tell she did want to talk about it. Everyone was crowded around behind Chiron talking amongst themselves about Alexandrians transformation and our intense battle. Malcolm tried to push thought the crowd and stood next to Chiron's right side. His gaze met Alexandria's eyes and they stared at each other for a really long time. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Malcolm….. No…" She said quietly under her breath but loud enough so Annabeth, Chiron, Malcolm and I could hear. Tears started streaming down her cheek, she dropped her sword, pushed of the ground and flew behind her towards the ocean and the beach. I could feel her sadness and guilt within the air. I knew that she did like Malcolm but that would change now that he knew her secret. She would be treated differently at camp now, either like an outcast, a freak or 'the cool kid'. I could relate to what she was going through, being the new kid and figuring out that you have one of the most powerful godly parents can turn you into a real outsider. that's how I found out but I couldn't imagine how some of the kids would treat her now.

"Alexandria!" Malcolm yelled and ran after her. I started running after both of them but Chiron stopped me.

"give them some space child. We will meet them at the fire pit in a bit. Grab her sword and wait for them there. I will be back I must consult with the gods." Chiron said Turing around heading back towards the big house. "Everyone to bed, you have classes in the morning."

I went and picked up Alexandria's sword with Annabeth at my side. I looked off towards the ocean and the moon was just coming up from the horizon. It would have been a beautiful night if it wasn't for all the sorrow and anguish in the air. Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked back towards the fire pit.

"she will be alright, she just needs a friend to talk to." Annabeth said. As we slowly walked back in complete silence.

****HEY EVERYONE, so i had a hard time explaining alexandria's fairy outfit and to get you a better idea of it you can check out my deviantart photoshop drawing of a close ruff to what she looks like. Now I didnt put the face on there bcz it didnt look right and the wings are alittle crappy but the dress is all that matters XD so I hope you like it! DEVIANT ART . COM / Annissa14 "


	10. Chapter 10

*** Sorry took a little longer than it should have to get this chapter up! I just want to make sure the next few chapters are perfect because this will effect the 'new heros' fate! :D Tune in soon for PART 3! Enjoy! *****

*let me know what you thought of this chapter so i can improve other chapters as well! thanks!

ALEXANDRIA'S POV-

"Alexandria, how is this possible of your transformation? I've never seen anything like this happen before in my time?" Chiron said amazed.

"I….I…" I tried to explain but so many emotions came over me, sorrow, defeat, regret, anger, I never wanted to show this form of me. I didn't want this ever to happen how could my father lead me to this option. Soon I would turn into an outcast, the half-blood freak or worse be exiled from camp with no wear to go. I looked at the crowd gathered near the small river we were buy. Most people were holding swords, bows and torches to see in the dark. They were talking amongst each other, most likely talking about me. I saw someone pushing through the crowd and Malcolm pushed through the crowd and ran towards chirons side. He stared at me for the longest time with no emotion on his face. Tears started building in my eyes the one guy that liked me for who I was probably thinks im repulsive.

"Malcolm… no…" I said, I never wanted him to see me like this. The tears started to fall from my eyes like a midnight rain fall. I dropped my sword ran backwards and pushed off the ground flying away from everyone.

"Alexandria!" I heard Malcolm yell in my direction. His cries soon faded as I reached the beach. I stumbled on my landing and fell right into the sand face first. I sat up and whipped off some of the sand off my face and faced the ocean. The moon was coming up from the horizon I put my hands to my face and cried into them, thinking about how life had been so cruel to expose my secret this way to the camp. Sure I might of saved a life or two but in the end I became the freak of camp.

"A…Alexandria." A voice said behind me. I jumped up and fled behind a tree in the near by forest,

"Wait! It's me Malcolm! Please don't be afraid, talk to me Alexandria." He said stepping alittle closer towards me but stopped. I stepped out behind the tree, tears still coming down.

"Are you alone?" I said looking around Malcolm.

"yes! I am please tell me whats bothering you?" He pleaded.

"Isnt it obvious Malcolm! I'm the freak at camp! The half-blood fairy human kid with no family, and soon to be no friends!" I said choking back tears.

"Your not a freak Alexandria your just different with a few more gifts than the rest of us." Malcolm said coming over to me and giving me a hug. I pushed away turning my back to him.

"No Malcolm, this isn't a gift it's a curse. I have turned sane people insane with just one look at me. I have turned good men into sinners, this curse is like being a child of Aphrodite, no offense to any of them, but to me its horrible, people treat me like im the most beautiful thing out there and don't even care whats on the inside. And if they do get to know me they outcast me." I said, Malcolm turned me around to face him again.

"well I think your beautiful inside and out. And I got to know the real you before this and I don't know I kind of like the half blood you better. I mean you beat percy Jackson on your first day of sword class, got a high score on archery by shooting three arrows at once and faced Clarisse. I don't know if my opinion matters but I think that is one bad ass chick." Malcolm said smiling at me. I looked down at my feet thinking how Malcolm thought of me. He opened his arms for another hug, I cupped my face sobbing again at his kind words as he embraced me for another hug. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever, but I hadn't had a hug in a while and it was so warm and joyful feeling. My arms and legs finally went limp and I became weak. The next thing I remembered was I blacked out in Malcolm's arms.

(Break)

It felt like I was moving when I finally came around. I didn't want to open my eyes yet because I was so tired, but it felt like I was moving. I decided to open my eyes and I saw the forest moving past me, I then looked at Malcolm and he was starring straight ahead. I realized he was then carrying me back to camp, but why?

Malcolm looked down at me "Well hi there." He said in a soft town like he wasn't trying to wake me.

"Malcolm, how come you are carrying me?" I asked still puzzled with the little detail.

"Because you passed out and I was worried that you weren't feeling good. I didn't want to sit around in case you weren't okay and you might need help and I didn't want to leave you on the beach passed out so I decided to take you with me!" He said smiling at me then he looked he turned his attention to the trail.

"oh…. I think I'm okay now so you can put me down. I just blacked out from crying to much." I said urging to get down out of his arms.

"Are you sure you are okay? It is no trouble at all for me to carry you back to camp." He asked as he let me down.

"Yes Malcolm I am fine. But thank you for the consideration that was very nice of you." I said He smiled again at me. His smile was just completely dazzling, we were both staring into each others eyes, but I turned away trying not to give in. "we should probably get back to camp? Someone might be waiting for us to get back?" I said

"Oh ya. that's right." Malcolm said as he put his hands in his pocket and started to walk away from me.

"Malcolm?" I said

"Ya?"

"Do you want a lift? Because I'm going to fly back to camp since its kind of a long walk." I asked him

"Can you do that?" He said walking up to me like I couldn't carry the weight of him.

"Malcolm I am stronger than I look but I can get some help to if I need it." I said as I rubbed my hands together and cupped them together in front of Malcolm. "νεράιδα σκόνn" (translated to fairy dust) I said and my hands started filling up with silver dust. There was only alittle bit but I blew into my hands and dust went onto Malcolm.

"there now you will be a little lighter and you might be able to fly!" I said "Now grab onto my waist and hold on tight." I said as I grabbed onto his waist and I pushed off the ground and we were both flying through the night sky. I looked over at Malcolm and he looked so happy and amazed that he was actually flying I just turned my head and giggled alittle at his lil look on his face.

We came close to the fire pit where I saw Chiron, (across from) percy and Annabeth sitting around the fire. Me and Malcolm landed and I let go of his waist as we walked over to where Chiron was sitting.

"Ah Alexandria, Malcolm nice of you to join us please come sit." As he pointed to a bench to the right of him. I just smiled and sat down, Malcolm did the same and sat next to me. I stared into the fire and saw my reflection, like I was looking into a mirror. It kind of freaked me out so I looked away and down at my feet.

"Well Alexandria, how are you feeling now?" Chiron asked me, and I know he was just making small talk until I would explain myself.

"I am better now thanks, I'm sorry I flew off I was just upset and afraid of everything going on." I said

"It is quite alright child, but I must ask if you wouldn't mind explain how it is that you can transform into a fiary and be a half blood?" Chiron asked rubbing his beard waiting for an anwser.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I started and I looked around at percy, Annabeth then at Malcolm all at there edges of there sears just waiting for the story of a century. "It all started before my mother and father met…."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	11. Chapter 11

*** Hey Readers! I hope you are enjoying the story because I am enjoying writing it! This one is just a little longer due to the fact that I was jam packing so much information into it! :O You find out so much that its like a complete shocker! Anyway I would love to know what you thought so let me know by reviewing it at the end. I would appreciate it so I can make other chapters even better. 3 3 Thanks for reading!*******

I thought back to what Rick had thought me about my past, my family. I thought about how little I knew about my mother and father. "Well it started before my mom and dad met…" I started but I was interrupted.

"Alexandria…" A groggy voice spoke. I got up out of my seat a little scared at the voice calling my name. A few feet behind Percy and Annabeth was an old looking man… no an old satyr who had huge horns and a very furry body and a long beard. He had a wooden walking stick and a belt that held wind pipes and a small bag. I tried to see the satyr better but he was in the darkness of the fire. By this point, Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm and Chiron and gotten up and stared at the old satyr.

"Alexandria is that really you?" He spoke again. But I recognized that voice somewhere… but where. I closed my eyes and remember my past, I remembered the car ride away from my mothers house with my dad and the men in black. My father spoke to me reassuring that everything was going to be okay as I cried in his lap getting caught in his big old beard.

"Father?" I said as I opened my eyes and slowly started walking towards him.

"My daughter it is you?" He said opening his arms for a hug.

"FATHER!" I screamed. I felt complete joy and warmth through my body as I ran and pushed off the ground half way flying and running with so much force to give him the best hug ever. As I hugged him I could smell of pine and bark on his body. I started crying when I was hugging him, since it has been over 10 years since I have seen him. Our embrace didn't last long and I went to look at his face. He had golden eyes that soon faded to bright blue like mine. I placed my feet on the ground not noticing I was flying to reach his height, which was only a foot or more than me. He took his hand and whipped a tear off my face and we both laughed.

"How can this be you're a satyr?" I said giving a chuckle looking down at his hooves, a long with his chuckle.

"I have many forms my daughter, but I have lost the power to turn into many of them over time, since this is my true form, it is the only one I can control without using so much power." He explained. I hugged him again.

"I still love you! I have missed you so much though! What happened!" I said

"Ah! Pan! Great to see you again old friend!" Chiron came to shake his hand, and I stepped back.

"And you Chiron! It has been a while since I have been to the surface." He said chuckling

"Please come sit. You must be tired from your journey."

"Yes thank you." Pan said Malcolm got up and sat by Chiron and my father sat by me.

"Okay this is awesome that we found out that pan is Alexandria's father, but I thought you 'faded' pan?" Percy asked looking as confused as ever and giving Annabeth a look as well.

"Yes child, I have but Chiron got a hold of Hades letting him know that he had found my daughter and so he let me come and visit for a little while" He said

"Wait you knew he was my father?" I looked over at Chiron with a wtf. Look.

"I only finally figured it out when I saw you transform into a fairy and control the earth. I realized that only one god could do that and so I went and contacted Hades." Chiron explained. I looked at my father again he had a wonderful smile on his face just like I remembered him back when I was younger.

"Wait what do you mean Hades let you come? Father what's going on?" I looked at my father.

" well back when Percy, Annabeth and grover had found me in the labirenth, I was growing weaker and older. My godly power was depleting because well, no one really cared about the forest and I was loosing my domain slowly to the humans. So finally I gave in and faded, I didn't even have enough power to find your location and say goodbye. So since I hadn't Hades let me come now and let me well visit." He explained. "Do you know you look just like your mother when I first met her? You are so beautiful." My father said trying to change the subject.

"Actually we were just talking about her transformation and how it was even possible. She was just going to tell us the story." Chiron said

"Oh Joy! One of my favorite stories, will you let me tell it Alexandria?" he asked me.

"Sure go ahead." I said looking into the fire still thinking about my father fading and loosing his power.

"Alright, it was back many years ago, I was making my rounds as a human in disguise through the forests and I stumbled upon the Northern Fairy tribe of the eastern forests, were Alexandria's mom grew up. She was in fact a fairy before I met her a very powerful one. A guard fairy took me to the king and queen of the fairies and since they weren't there I had to meet with the princess of the fairies, your mother Alexandria."

"Wait. My mother was the princess?" I said looking at him in shock.

"Yes she was! She was so beautiful dressed in a blue and black dress and her hair brown, long and curly. She was amazing we both fell in love at first sight. But of course it was forbin for any fairy to even love a god. All the fairies soon saw that I was pan and well, never mind its not important! Sometimes We would sneak out from time to time and just walk around the outside of the village until a few months she found a loop hole so that we could be together forever. She asked me to turn her human." He said as he rubbed his beard like he was trying to remember.

"Of course her mother soon found out her plan and tried to prevent her from doing it but she finally realized that this is what made her happy and she would be miserable if she couldn't be near me, and accepted the fact. So I turned her human and took her to the city so me and her could live together. WE opened a flower, plant shop and lived happily for a really long time. Then you came along and our world became even better. Unfortunately you were born with the mark of the fairies."

"the tattoos on my back…" I said I looked at my wings realizing that I was still a fairy.

"Yes the tattoos, every new born fairy baby are born with the tattoos until they grow into full ones. Then the fairy parents are supposed to take there child to the Relic of there tribe, which is an old man a few miles away from the tribe. Also known as a magic man and the child is blessed with powers and/or knowledge. Its really unknown what could happen with the Relic, I've heard the worst that could happen is you are blessed with only words and nothing else so you have to work as like a human look out. Anyway once your mother saw the tattoo's she instantly became depressed because she could never live up with her old ways. After a few weeks of being with both of you, I had to leave again tending to the wild and my godly ways. Your mother was so depressed she closed the shop and focused on taking care of you and herself waiting for my return. After a year or two of being away she called me to her through prayer for help and guidance. So I returned to her asking me to find a way that she could turn herself into a fairy temporarily. She missed flying and being her old self, so I made that necklace for her to wear and whenever she would say a prayer she would turn into a fairy again. Except the necklace was a blue, green color back then." He said starring into the fire as he told his story.

"I left again a few days later. I would occasionally asked a few satyr friends of mine to check up on you and your mother and my reports never turned out good. Your mother was addicted to transforming into a fairy and almost never took care of you. Until a year later, when she was attacked my the same monsters that attacked you, Alexandria. Apparently they were tracking you and your mother to kill you both and every time your mother turned herself into a fairy they could track you." He said

"Wait I thought mom killed herself?" I asked

"No she was killed I told your protectors to tell you that so you wouldn't be scared of monsters following you. Finally they did find you and your mother and she put up a good fight, but they got the best of her. You tried to run but they almost had you until me and my finest protectors came and destroyed them. We took you and I left you in there care to raise you, teach you and protect you until you turned 18. Then they were supposed to take you to camp but you were attacked before then." He said bowing his head.

There was silence for a long time until I chimed in with another question. "So did Rick and the other make it out alive? Are they okay somewhere?" I asked remembering about the last time I saw them.

"I am sorry my daughter but they perished after you left. They were some of my finest satyr and fairy protectors. But they died with great honor. I just wish it didn't have to end that way for them" My father said.

I choked back tears, so my dream really did happen I saw them all die, my friends. "So then what about Ricks sword? What should I do with it? It was given to me by an eagle during a hell hound battle a few hours ago."

"That is not Ricks sword, it is rightfully yours. I had it made when you were born with the finest celestial bronze, forged by the hands of Hephaestus himself. Of course with some woodland magic mixed in there two. Rick was supposed to give it to you on your 18th birthday." I started crying tears of sorrow that my friends had perished before I got to say goodbye. My father embraced me for a hug and I could feel the tension around the fire pit. "Do not cry Alexandria, they all died with great honor."

"Yes I know they were my family, father. I'm sorry." I said whipping away some tears. He grabbed my sword for me and put it into my hands.

"Τα ουράνια τόξα της ζωής ακολουθεί την καταιγίδα" My father said as he read the swords quote to me. "The rainbows of life follows the storm" He repeated in English. "no matter what my daughter a rainbow always follows after a storm." He said as he gave me a hug. Pan stood using his walking stick. "My time has come, I must go now." Pan started walking away from the fire.

"Percy, Annabeth nice to see you again." He said to them as he walked past them they just stood bowed there heads. "Malcolm take care as well" He winked back.

"Chiron take care of Alexandria for me, sometimes shes up to no good." He said chuckling.

"of course pan." He said bowing to him. I walked with pan away from the fire pit a little holding the sword close to my chest.

"Alexandria, my daughter, do not despair I will always be in your thoughts if you need me." He said I gave him another hug thinking this would be my last time to ever hug him.

"I will make you proud father, I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"As I love you." He said I looked into his eyes and it looked like he was going to start crying, but he didn't. "Now there is something I need to tell you before I go. You are the rightful heir to the north fairy tribe, you do understand that right? If you would like you can travel there in a week's time by flying and live there, but your time to visit the Relic is quit over due and you need to see him before you turn 18 in a month. Even if you do not claim the throne." He said

"I understand father." I said my mind was a jumble mess with information that my father was telling me.

He gave me a smile and his appearance started fading. "I love you Alexandria, stay strong." He said as he faded. I smiled back, then he completely disappeared. I might never see my father again, I thought. I tightened my grip on the sword trying not to give into tears. But I finally gave into the tears and dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. I gave into sorrow, sadness right there letting the tears flow. I cried out into the night, for all my lost family.


	12. Chapter 12

hvv I continued to cry and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Malcolm stood over me, I got up and embraced him for a hug.

"Alexandria you father would not you to cry like this for him. It will be alright child." Chiron said as he came closer to us.

"Yes I know I can't help it, I've lost so much family." I said letting go of the hug and whipping the tears of my cheeks.

"It will be a hard time for you, but you just need to think about the good times and not the bad." Chiron mentioned. I started getting really tired and a yawned. "You should probably get some sleep its getting late. If you would like you can skip classes for tomorrow and rest."

"I would appreciate it, thank you Chiron." I said walking away. "Wait," I said turning back around. "where am I supposed to sleep tonight? Since I got claimed and all…"

"well there is no cabin for pan yet, you can either sleep in the Hermes cabin or the big house till we get a cabin for you up in a couple of days?"

"I'll probably just stay in the Hermes cabin." I started back to the Hermes cabin.

"Annabeth start making plans for a pan cabin and start building immediately, you can skip classes till its done and you can have a few of the Hephaestus kids and Athena kids as well to help you out. Percy, Malcolm go around and light the candles for the lost souls tonight." Chiron said "goodnight everyone." He galloped off to the big house. Percy kissed Annabeth goodnight and she went to the Athena cabin while Malcolm and Percy ran around lighting a single candle on each cabin. I stopped at the porch of the Hermes cabin watching each candle go up until Poseidon's was the last. I thought about transforming back and my outfit soon faded into regular half-blood clothes. I walked inside my room and the other girls were asleep, so I crept over, set my sword on my dresser and completely buried myself in blankets and fell asleep.

(Break,)

I woke up tired as ever, the sun was creeping in the room and I just wanted to fall back asleep. I heard the other girls getting ready for classes, so I curled up under my blanket and just faced the wall like I was asleep.

"I heard travis and conner saying that Alexandria was skipping classes today? Is that true?" Sam came in.

"Do you see her getting up for classes, sam?" Crystal said, she was the one reading the book all the time on her bed.

"Do you wanna know what I heard?" Alice said one of the other girls in my room, "I heard she was claimed last night by her father!" Alice said.

"By Who?" Sam asked

"Psh, probably some stupid minor god no one really cares about" Crystal said. I didn't think she was that rude.

"Crystal! Did you not see how amazing her transformation was? She was like a fairy for flippin sakes!" Alice commented.

"So what, she turns inot a fairy big deal? Crystal said, she walked out of the room and didn't come out. My eyes started getting heavy again and I fell back asleep.

I woke up again and it was after dinner and it was dark. The girls had walked in the room quietly laughing about something. There was a knock on the cabin door and I could hear everyone growing quiet to hear who it was.

"Is Alexandria okay?" It was percy and Annabeth at the door.

"Sorry Percy she has been asleep all day. I'll give her the message when she wakes up though." Travis said closing the door and walking away.

"so I heard who she was claimed by last night!" Alice gossiped, I faced the wall in my bunk and listened in to the gossip.

"Oh my gosh who?" Sam said,

"I heard she was claimed by Pan!" Alice said, Sam gasped and Crystal did one of her psh's again.

"that's not possible. Pan liked disappeared months ago, Percy said so when he got back from that one mission." Crystal said

"No! I heard from Teresa, who told bill, who told chris, who told Clarisse, who asked Malcolm, who also knew from Annabeth, who was talking to Chiron about it." Alice said.

"Wow, alice are you really a child of Hermes? Because you sound like one of those preppy, gossipers from the Aphrodite cabin!" Crystal said and sam, crystal and Lila started laughing.

"I also did my fair share of spying on Annabeth today but I heard she was royalty to the fairy people!" Lila said. She sounded like a total stalker.

"Okay lila we all know you have a habit of white lie's, but that can not be true, I mean seriously how can that be possible. She's a half blood, who magically turns into a fairy because her lil daddy gave her a gift of beauty." Crystal said she started looking in her chest, im guessing for her book. "Okay who took my book?" I heard two boys laughing outside the door. "STOLL! You'll pay for this!" Crystal ran out of the room, the other girls giggled a little and started to gossip more. I couldn't believe the hurtful thins crystal said about me. I promised myself I wouldn't let that get to me and so I fell asleep thinking about my mother and how much I missed seeing her.

à-à-à-à-à-à

Everyone had left for classes and I was alone in the room. I got up feeling like complete crap, muggy and messy. I grabbed a bag full of necessities like shampoo, soap, toothbrush and fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom in the room next to ours. I took a long shower and cleaned up and I felt a little better. I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards my room.

"Alexandria!" I turned around, Connor was standing over by the book shelf looking at me.

"Uh, Hi, Connor." I said I could feel the tension in the air.

"How are you feeling?" He said rubbing the back of his kneck and holding a book on Sherlock holmes in the other hand.

"I'm better thanks."

'Oh, by the way, Percy came by he has been taking care of your horse for you."

"That's nice of him." I commented. I had almost completely forgot about maya.

"Ya it is…" There was a long pause.

"Well I'm going to… ya know, put this stuff away." I said pointing to my bunk.

"right, right well see ya." He said putting away the book and running out the door. I slowly walked back thinking about how awkward our conversation was. My stomach started growling as I got to my bed and threw all my clothes in the one bag I had. I knew that I shouldn't stay for long in this cabin because it just didn't feel like home anymore. I started thinking of a plan to leave and go see the northern fairy tribe before my 18th birthday. No one else knew what I had to do but me so hopefully I could just sneak out for a week or so and visit the tribe without anyone noticing.

I continued packing my bag, as I reached for my sword to put it in the holster around my waist and I glanced at the weapon. Τα ουράνια τόξα της ζωής ακολουθεί την καταιγίδα-The rainbows of life follows the storm. The quote rang through my head like I said it in a empty ballroom.

"Alexandria?" A voice came from the door way. I jumped not noticing anyone watching me. Annabeth stood in the door way leaning against the frame. "are you going somewhere?" She asked walking towards me as she pointed towards my bag.

"Oh! No, I just didn't feel very comfortable sleeping in this cabin anymore and I was going to see if Chiron would let me stay at the big house." I said closing up my bag and putting my sword in the holster.

"I see. Well me and Malcolm have a surprise for you! Come one bring your bag too!" she said as we both walked out of my used to be cabin. Malcolm was leaning against the wall next to the door as we walked out of the hermes cabin.

"Hey Alexandria, good to see you again." Malcolm said as he came to my side and Annabeth to the other.

"Ya, you too." I said looking down at my feet putting my back pack on.

"So this is a surprise so put this blind fold on!" Annabeth said as tied the bandana on my head.

"Alright…" I said as I walked and they lead me to god knows where. We walked for a few feet and then they stopped and turned me a quarter turn.

"you can take off the blind fold now!" Malcolm said. So I did. In front of me was a cabin that looked like a log cabin with a brick fireplace, 2 windows, a dark red painted door with a brass knob, 3 steps leading up to a wooden porch and a swing at the end of one side of the porch. Above the door was a number 13 carved out of a smoothed piece of wood. My mouth dropped, it looked just like the house I grew up in with Rick and the others.

"this is amazing!" I said

"Yea? Its all yours too. Welcome to cabin 13, pans cabin." Annabeth said "Malcolm, why don't you give Alexandria a tour, I have to go tell Chiron we finished with the building." She said as she ran off towards the big house.

Malcolm walked up the steps and opened the door. "after you." He said as I walked right past him into my new home. Inside there was a bed, night stand, windows, desk, dresser, chest at the end of the bed and fireplace. A computer sat on top of the desk and there was a book shelf filled with different kinds of books and some shelf's above the bed on the other wall across from the desk. There were also two doors off to the right. The walls were decorated with elaborate designs of trees and mountains and the flat ceiling of stars and clouds.

"The first door is your closet, its kind of a walk in closet to. And the second door is the bathroom." Malcolm said as he showed me each room. "and over here the Hephaestus kids had some fun…" He trailed off as we stood in between the two doors where there was a blank wall. There was a glow in the dark star decorated with silver glitter glue hanging on black string from the wall. "Pull on it." He said as he pointed towards the star. I pulled gently on the star and there was click sound and over next to the desk by the night stand a stair case came down from the ceiling. I looked over at Malcolm and a smile had crept over his face.

"This is my favorite room of the entire place." He said as he nudged for me to climb the ladder. I got to the second floor and on two of the walls there was a couple tables that were lined with all different sorts of plants and flowers. In the right hand corner there was a telescope and on the ceiling there were two fairly good sized sky lights. On the other wall there was a couch with a small coffee table and a decorative lamp on it. Malcolm was right this room was completely perfect. I walked over towards the telescope to the window that looked out to the ocean.

"Malcolm this is truly the most amazingest thing I have ever seen or had in my entire life. Thank you so much!" I said as I gave him the biggest hug ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Malcolm's embrace was loving and warm, I didn't want to let go. I couldn't thank him enough for the work him and his cabin mates had done for me.

"Hey Alexandria…" Malcolm said he let go of our embrace and faced me.

"What is it Malcolm?" I asked

"well its kind of hard for me to say this but…." he stuttered. "I really like you and I was wondering if you would ever go out with me?" We both just looked at each other. His face was scared but confident. I didn't know what to say, I screamed in my head, what do I tell him? Do I say yes? AHHH!

"Malcolm I…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Gosh I should of never said that. I'm sorry I just thought, it was stupid, I'll leave, gah im stupid." He said as he started to leave down the stairs. I felt bad but then again he didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"MALCOLM!" I said I ran after him grabbed his wrist he turned to face me and I kissed him. Straight on the lips without thinking first what I was going to do. I could feel my face blushing and becoming red hot. I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach but he then grabbed my face as he continued to kiss me. His lips were warm against mine, it felt like the world stop spinning. My heart wanted to jump right out of my body because it was beating so fast. Our kiss didn't last long though, we finally pulled away after a few minutes feeling breathless. I hadn't realized but that was my first kiss but I was glad it was with Malcolm. We both just stared into each others eyes for the longest time, smiling and catching our breath.

Someone at the door cleared there throat. I turned to see Annabeth standing in the door way with her hands in her pocket looking kind of embarced to break our little moment up. "Sorry to interupt but were getting ready for the clean up Malcolm, then were heading off to dinner. Thought I would let you know.." Her voice trailed off into silence waiting for Malcolms reply.

"Right! Right sorry I'll be right there." He said holding me at his side.

"Alright hurry up…. Lover boy." she whispered under her breath as she waited by the porch for Malcolm. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"so does that me you like me?" He asked I looking over at Annabeth, she was obviously trying to ease drop!

"If you would of let me finish my sentence I would of…" I looked down at my feet, afraid to say it. "said… yes…" I said under my breath,

"I am so glad that you do like me for me. I have to go but I'll see you after dinner right?" He asked. I then remembered that I was going to try to leave tonight, this was getting way to complicated. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not telling him, but he would try to stop me if I told him, and if I didn't go then I would loose everything close to my mother that I have.

"Of course Malcolm." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now go on or you'll get in trouble." I pushed him towards the door. he stopped in the middle of the door kissed my lips again and ran out the door waving back at me. I closed the door and leaned against it, surveying my room. Then Malcolm popped into my head. I could feel my eyes becoming watery and my heart growing heavy. I slid down to the floor, my back still against the door, and I pulled my legs closer in towards me and cried. Cried for my love stricken heart, Cried for my terrible timing of my little quest, about my deceased family. My body ached of sorrow and I continued to weep on the floor of my new place. Why me…..

I started getting tired after my crying episode. I was still on the floor and I started to get a headache. I heard foots steps leading up to the porch then a knock on the door.

"Alexandria?" A male voice said to the door.

I coughed clearing my throat "Who is it?" I said standing up and leaning against the door with my ear against it.

"Its me.. Connor? Where getting lined up for dinner, thought I would let you know if your joining us tonight?" He said

"Oh! Right! I'll be out in a second! Thanks for letting me know" I said running to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I had mascara running down my face, my hair was frizzy and I had tear marks on my t-shirt. I decided to wipe off all my make up and not to worry about it. I ran towards my drawer and found a black sweatshirt that had 'camp half blood' in orange on the back. I tried to brush down as much frizz as I could the I just decided that I would put it up in a pony tail and put the hood on. I ran out the door, practically slamming it on my way out which made the entire end of the dinner line look back at me. I put my head down joined the end of the line and kept walking towards the mess hall. The line stopped and I could see Malcolm looking back at me periodically.

"Save my spot dude." Malcolm said

"dude no way!" The guy behind him said.

"Dude just save my spot I'll be right flippin back!" Malcolm said as he ran back towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Are you okay Alexandria? It looks like you have been crying?" Malcolm said as he looked at my face.

"Ya im fine! I think im just coming down with a cold…" I said sniffiling and rubbing my nose. Trying to cover up the fact that yes I was crying but I didn't want anyone else to know.

"I'm sorry that you feel horrible, you weren't feeling sick before where you?"

"No, but when you left I took a nap so that might of triggered it, I'm not sure." I said

"Alright sorry gotta get back in line before Kevin makes me go to the end of Athena line. See you after dinner!" he said running back in line. As we finally got seated in the mess hall (which I had my own table) everyone threw part of there meal in the fire and started eating and making conversation with the camper next to them. I on the other hand occasionally ate and mostly played with my food with my fork and thought how the hell I was going to try to escape camp tonight.

I had over heard the Hermes table saying that Connor was on guard duty tonight so it would be even harder to try to fly off. I continued to plan my escape route when out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron walking towards me. He knelt at the end of my table, now at eye level with me.

"Alexandria how are you doing? We have missed seeing you these last few days." he said

"Im doing a little better" (letting out a fake cough, trying to keep my sick cover) "But I think im getting a cold unfortunately." I said.

"I am sorry to hear that dear. I hope you will be joining us for classes tomorrow?" he mentioned.

"I think so, I'll just go to bed right after dinner and make sure I get plenty of rest." I said

"That would be a wonderful idea. Feel better child." he said as he walked back to his table. I looked over at the Athena table and Malcolm kept looking up from his plate and conversation to take a quick glance at me. I think his friends finally found out that we were together because they were making 'love' jokes and punching him in the arm and what looked like kissy faces at him? I didn't know what to do about Malcolm, weather to even leave him a note or not. Which I should, but then again he might try to come after me and If he did I would freakin kick his butt!

I was pretty much focused on my plan that I didn't even hear Chiron dismiss us to go to the fire pit. Everyone just started to get up and I followed. I crossed my arms over my chest and followed the crowd out of the mess hall. Percy and Annabeth (of course holding hands) found there way next to me and both greeted me cheerfully.

"ALEXANDRIA! ALEXANDRIA!" I could hear Malcolm yelling behind me as he tried to push through the crowd to find me.

"Looks like your boyfriend is looking for you Alexandria?" Annabeth said jokingly as a smile krept over her face. I had to admit it sounded funny when she said it, but a smile made its way on my face and I started to blush.

"Whoa? What? Alexandria and Malcolm are going out?" Percy said looking back at me then to Annabeth. "When did this happen?"

"Dude really sea-weed brain? Everyone has been talking about it in camp since this afternoon!" Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes. Malcolm finally came towards my side and grabbed him hand. We were getting close to the pit and the cabins and if I was going to act I needed to do it now.

"Do you want me and Annabeth to save you guys a seat were going to run ahead and try to get a good seat?" Percy said looking at both of us, Malcolm just smiled at me expecting me to answer.

I let out a fake cough to somewhat clear my throat, "You know not to be a buzz kill but im going to get some sleep I hav'nt been feeling to good since this afternoon. Sorry" I said.

"Aw its alright Alexandria. Get better soon mk?" Percy said as him and Annabeth pushed through the crowds.

I looked at Malcolm before we entered the cabin/fire pit area. "Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" He offered

"No its alright, its just right over there." I said pointing towards my cabin.

"Alright if you say so. Get better soon, and see you in the morning." Malcolm said as he kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. We parted ways and I walked back towards my cabin. As soon as I entered the cabin, I lit a fire in the fire place to make it look like I was in the cabin. I turned on the desk lamp, pulled my already packed backpack, grabbed my sword from my bed and went to my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started writing a letter to Malcolm. I signed and folded it and stuck it on the outside pocket of my backpack. I kept my bed made and everything untouched as I could and left my brand new cabin. Before I stepped outside I made sure the coast was clear before I stepped outside, quietly shut my door and ran for the tree they called thalia's tree. Before I reached the tree I hid inside the arts and crafts building and prayed to my father to transform me into a fairy. The silver balls of light circled my body and transformed me into a fairy.

As I continued towards the tree I could see Connor in full armor leaning against the tree looking out towards the main road. I hid behind the tree, set my backpack down and pulled out my recorder from my belt, that was next to my pouch of dust and a few other trinkets and gizmos. When I held my recorder in my hand it grew to its full size and I started to play a quit sweet lullaby that Rick had taught me when I was little to play. After a few minutes of playing the sweet lullaby I could hear Conner snoring against the tree completely asleep. I hooked my recorder back on my belt and it turned back into a small travel size recorder about the size of a charm on a belt.

I took the note I had written Malcolm and stuck it in Connors armored pocket.

"Connor can you hear me?" I said into his ear. He just grunted at me. "I grabbed some dust out of my pouch "after I sprinkle this dust on you, you will sleep walk all the way to the fire pit and wake up when Chiron says your name." I said and then sprinkled the dust on his head, shoulders and legs. After a few seconds Connor got up slowly and slowly walked towards the fire pit. He kind of walked like a very drunken man. I grabbed my bag and held it in my hand and also sprinkled some dust on it and it became the size of a Barbie toy backpack. I clipped it to my belt and then made sure my sword was fastened tight on its holster.

"Don't look back Alexandria, you'll just regret it." I told myself trying deeply not to look back.

'_what should we do guys?' I heard a male voice in my head, it almost sounded like grovers voice? So unfortunately I looked back around me to see if anyone was following me or spying on me but I didn't see anyone. _

_I took a deep breath and took off towards my journey to the northern fairy tribe._


	14. Chapter 14

Malcolm's POV:

I kissed Alexandria's forehead and told her goodnight; I felt bad that she wasn't feeling good. Wondering what could of triggered the sickness, She was fine this afternoon? I went over and sat down near the fire pit, Percy and Annabeth were no were to be found. They must have been off somewhere probably making out. My mind kept wandering to Alexandria, was she alright? Chiron led us in a few camp songs but I wasn't even paying attention. I just stared into the fire changing colors and thinking about Alexandria. In the middle of one of the songs, sitting next to me Travis Stoll stood up.

"Connor? What are you doing here shouldn't you be guarding the tree?" Travis said going towards Connor. He was walking towards us but had his eyes close and he was snoring? His legs, hair and shoulders were sparkling like they had glitter all over himself, it looked almost familiar. "Connor… are you sleep walking? CONNOR?" Travis yelled in his ear. Travis looked at Chiron who stood up in a rush and ran over to Connor. Everyone stood up around me to watch what was going, I could hear the campers gossiping around me about how stupid Connor was for falling asleep. But in the years I had been here and Connor being on duty I had never seen him fall asleep.

"It looks as if he was put under a sleeping spell." Chiron said under is breath. "Everyone is dismissed tonight! See you all in the morning for classes!" He said trying not to bring to much attention to Connor's idiocy. A lot of the campers had started leaving the fire pit and back to there cabins. "I wonder how Connor got himself in this situation…" Chiron said surveying Connor up and down.

Connor eyes popped right open and he practically jumped himself awake. "Alexandria's gone!" Connor said then he did a double take on where he was and what was going on. Some of the campers around me turned to look at him but continued on to there cabins. I ran over towards Connor, Chiron and Travis.

"What do you mean Alexandria is gone?" I said

"Oh Hey guys how come I am at the fire pit? Aren't I supposed to be guarding the tree?" He said as he rubbed his head. "What the hell, what is all this dust on my head? Travis did you prank me again?" He said trying to get the glitter off his hair.

"Connor! What did you say about Alexandria?" I yelled in his face as I grabbed his shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about Malcolm…" He said looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at Chiron. He then looked over at Alexandria's cabin and back at me. Without even knowing my feet started running towards her cabin. I got up to the porch and knocked on the door calling her name.

"Alexandria?" I said knocking on the door more furiously. I pounded on the door and started yelling her name. I gave up calling and opened the door. The bed was made, a fire was going and it looked like nothing was touched. I ran through the entire cabin but she wasn't there, her sword, clothes and backpack were gone and Alexandria was no where to be found. I ran back to Chiron who was sitting next to Travis and Connor at the fire pit.

"Alexandria is gone! Her sword, clothes and backpack are no where to be found!" I said grabbing my knees and trying to catch my breath from running so fast.

Chiron stood "This isn't good, Travis go to each cabin, have the leaders meet us at the fire pit make sure all campers are accounted for."

"I'll get Annabeth from the Athena cabin." I said running off to my cabin. I opened the door seeing everyone in the main lobby. "Hey anyone see Annabeth?" I said between gasps of breath.

"No haven't seen her since dinner." Kevin said

"Wait you mean she didn't go to the camp fire?" I said being more confused then ever.

"No, her and Percy walked off in the opposite direction then us after everyone sat down at the pit." Maria another Athena camper said.

"Alright is anyone else unaccounted for?" I said running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"No one else just Annabeth. Probably off with Percy at the beach or something like that." Kevin said. I ran towards the fire pit and all the leaders of each cabin were there. I sat down next to Clarisse of cabin 5 and Will Solace of cabin 7.

"Is everyone accounted for in your cabins?" Chiron asked us all. Most of the leaders nodded there head. Travis, Clarisse and I both raised our hands.

"I only have one camper missing Crystal is gone from the Hermes cabin. And Percy is gone as well." Travis spoke

"I have two campers missing from my cabin, Kenny and Victor are gone as well. They were my best swordsmen's!" Clarisse complained.

"Annabeth is gone from the Athena cabin and Alexandria is gone from her cabin." I mentioned.

"Alright, thank you everyone for your information, Clarisse, Travis, Connor and Malcolm please stay everyone else can go back to there cabins." Chiron said rubbing his beard. He always did this when he started thinking. "alright Clarisse I need you to go check the beach, mess hall and climbing wall. Travis the amp theater, arts and craft and volleyball court, Connor the lake, arena and forge. Malcolm the armory and stables. I'll check the big house, meet back here." Chiron said and we all went our separate ways.

I got up and ran towards the armory, opened the main doors to it and no one was inside. I continued on towards the stables. When I reached them I opened the door and walked inside checking each stable making sure Alexandria hadn't fallen asleep with maya. I walked past an empty stable to my right which wasn't common in our stable. I looked in and it was blackjacks stable which means Percy had taken him out for a midnight fly. I went over to Maya's stable and neither Maya or Alexandria were in the stable. I ran back towards the fire pit and Connor, Travis and Clarisse were there waiting for Chiron and me to return. Connor was still was furiously trying to get the glitter out of his hair.

Chiron walked up to us, "any luck?" He asked us we all shook our heads no.

"I did find something interesting in the stables Chiron, both Blackjack and maya are gone out of there stable." I said

"that is interesting, but no sign of either Alexandria or Percy?" He said

"No, none." I said, I got up and sat next to Connor and Clarisse "Still can't get that glitter crap out of your hair?" I asked grabbing some of it out of his hair.

"Does it look like im making any progress?" He asked in return. He kept rubbing it out of his hair until he lost his balance and fell off his stump backwards onto the ground. Both Clarisse and Travis laughed at him, I was to concentrated on the glitter in my hand because it looked so familiar, maybe from the arts and craft room? I looked over at Connor next to me sitting on the ground and there was a piece of folded paper on the ground next to him that must of fallen out of his pocket. Connor picked it up, unfolded it and looked at it.

"hey man its addressed to you? Wonder how it got into my pocket?" Connor said handing it to me.

I looked at the letter and Connor was right it was addressed to me, written in black pen Alexandria's signature was signed on the bottom of the letter.

"It's from Alexandria?" I said getting up and pacing back and forth while reading it to myself.

_Malcolm,_

_By now hopefully Connor has given you this letter and you have figured out that I am gone. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving I really didn't know how to put it (I lied about being sick so I could try to leave unnoticed) __L . Anyway my father told me that I had to go see the magic man at the northern fairy tribe before my 18__th__ birthday or I would loose being a fairy and everything close to my mother that I have. I didn't want to ask Chiron for an official quest because this was something I had to do on my own. With you asking me out today it threw me in a tail spin weather to tell you or not or even leave tonight. But I knew if I stayed any later that I probably wouldn't of made it in time before my birthday. I wanted to tell you, really! but if I would of you would of prevented me for going or wanted to tag along and if something went wrong I didn't want you to be put into any danger. I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me when I return. I really do like you, nothing has changed my feeling for you and I hope nothing has changed your feelings for me either. It will take me about 3 days non-stop to get to the tribe, I'll try to contact you when I arrive so you know I'm safe. _

_So sorry for not telling you or anyone about this, but like I said I needed to do it alone. I'll be home in about a week, promise! _

_Love,_

_Alexandria (heart) (heart) (heart)_

I sat down on an empty stump taking in everything I just read. "Alexandria's gone. She's gone to the fairy tribe by herself to see there magic man before her birthday." I said dropping my head thinking on what I should do. She really likes me? But why they hell would she not just tell me if she liked me so much? I have to go find her even if she doesn't want me to. "I have to go after her." I said getting up and stuffing the note in my pocket.

"Malcolm sit down, you aren't going anywhere. Alexandria can take care of herself. Did she say she was alone or did she have the other campers with her?" Chiron said.

"No she was alone, which doesn't make any sense, Because if she was flying herself she wouldn't need Maya to fly? So question now is where is the 6 missing campers and the 2 missing Pegasus?" I said getting really frustrated.

"Now that I think of it Malcolm is right, she wouldn't need Maya, plus Maya would just slow her down because, like you said if she was in a hurry to get there she wouldn't want to stop because of the Pegasus…" Travis said. I looked at Connor who was now brushing off the glitter off his pants leg.

"That's it!" I said standing up I finally figured out what had happened to Alexandria.

"What is it now smarty pants?" Clarisse said, I just shot her an evil look.

"Well Alexandria would of course not take Maya, but just fly herself, she must of used some of her dust on Connor to make him sleep and to sleep walk here so she could make a clean escape without being noticed and also so that Connor could delivery her note to me." I said sitting back down looking at everyone staring at me.

"that's a very good guess what might of happened to Alexandria but it still doesn't explain what happened to everyone else smarty pants!" Clarisse said. I shot her another evil glare, I got really sick and tired of her giving me that name.

" well either way its getting way to late and everyone has classes in the morning, if any of you see the missing campers please let me know otherwise you are all dismissed. Thank you for your help everyone." Chiron said standing on his feet (more like horse feet). We all got up as well and started heading for our cabins. "Malcolm can I talk to you for a second." I stopped in my tracks, busted. Chiron waited till the other 3 campers were out of ear shot range, "Malcolm you know why I asked you to stay right?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

" yes sir." I said lowering my head. I was pretty sure that if I even tried to go after Alexandria I would be cleaning the stables and mess hall for the rest of the summer.

"Good. If I see that you are gone in the morning, chasing after Alexandria you and her will be severely punished when you return." Chiron said "Alright on that light note see you at classes tomorrow Malcolm." He said and galloped off towards the big house. Anger raged through my entire body, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I kicked one of the seats in front of me which flew a few feet in front of me and I walked in the other direction towards my cabin. As I entered everyone had already been asleep in there bunks. So I quietly went to mine threw off my shirt and set my sword down under my bunk.

I just curled in my bed thinking about Alexandria and if she would be in any danger. I continued to think of Alexandria until my eyes finally got heavy and my entire body got tired, I then gave into sleep.

****SO what did you guys think? :DDDD Malcolm has one mind of his own right? I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you let me know what I could do better or what you thought of this chapter! It would be super appreciated so I know someone enjoys reading my FF.! Thanks again for reading!******


End file.
